Perdido
by Jeanette Cullen Black
Summary: "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ".Edward no tenía tiempo para su esposa, su trabajo era lo primero, ella se ha ido llevándose a su hijo Anthony y el hará todo lo posible por encontrarlos,¿Por qué se fue y lo abandonó? Edward busca vengaza.
1. Huida

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**Bueno, después de que se me borrara uno de mis fic, he vuelto con una nueva trama, aún sigo jodida por lo que le pasó a mi otra historia, seguro he decepcionado a mucha gente, pero no la borré yo, me la borraron… T_T En fin, empiezo un nuevo fic, espero que guste y que obtenga muchos reviews, nos leemos a bajo.**

**Como es el primer capítulo, más que nada introducción, les dejo el resumen.**

**Summary: "Uno no sabe lo que quiere hasta que lo pierde ".Edward no tenía tiempo para su esposa, su trabajo era lo primero, ella se ha ido llevándose a su hijo Anthony y el hará todo lo posible por encontrarlos, ¿Por qué se fue y lo abandonó? Edward busca venganza.**

**Título: Perdido.**

**Capítulo 1: Huida.**

Isabella Cullen había llegado al límite, y había estañado como era de esperar, no era nada fácil ser la esposa de Edward Cullen y estaba dispuesta a irse, no aguantaría ni un minuto más sus desvergonzados bochornos.

-Esta vez si la ha fastidiado de verdad – dijo mientras metía ropa echa un ovillo en la gran maleta azul que descansaba encima de la cama de matrimonio que ella y su marido tantas veces habían compartido.

Estaba al borde del abismo y eso se notaba en sus histéricos y temblorosos movimientos, se mordía una y otra vez el labio para no llorar, no quería que su hijo la viera así, debía ser fuerte, por él.

El pequeño Anthony de apenas cinco meses descansaba en su pequeña cuna en el cuarto contiguo al de sus padres, su respiración era lenta y estaba llena de paz, su pecho bajaba y subía con regularidad y de vez en cuando se destapaba con la suave mantita de lana que su abuela materna había cocido para él.

Bella cerró la maleta y la elevó de la cama para apoyarla en el suelo, cogió su bolso con los dos pasaportes que necesitaba y apañó dinero de la caja que Edward guardaba en su dormitorio y con pasos firmes caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo.

Una vez allí se quitó el patético y caro vestido de seda que llevaba puesto y se bajó de los altos zapatos de tacón para ponerse un vaquero azulado, unas converse blancas y una sudadera del mismo color.

Hizo el menor ruido para no despertar a su hijo, cogió pañales, polvos de talco y todas las cositas de aseo que el bebé necesitaba, después pasó al armario y cogió su pequeña ropa, hizo un hueco en su maleta y la metió junto a la suya, una vez acabo eso, con mucho cuidado despertó a su pequeño y lo vistió abrigándolo muy bien, el vuelo sería largo.

Llamó a Athenodora, su fiel ayudante para que la ayudara a sacar las cosas de la habitación y las llevara al coche que los esperaba fuera. Confiaba en ella, pero no le dijo nada a la mujer cuando esta le preguntó a donde iba.

Bella apretaba fuertemente a Anthony contra su pecho mientras caminaba por la amplia casa para llegar a la salida, allí les estaba esperando Mike Newton, el cochero de la familia que se encargaba de llevarle tanto a su hijo como a ella a todos los lados que ellos mandasen.

Athenodora le pasó la gran maleta azul a Mike y colocó el bolso con las cosas de mano del bebé en el asiento al mismo tiempo que Bella amarraba a Anthony en su sillita. Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente y sin esperar un momento más, se abrazaron como si fuera la última vez, porque lo era y la mujer que se encargaba de su antigua casa lo sabía, conocía muy bien a Isabella como para no saberlo.

Después de que Athenodora le diera un último beso al bebé y un último abrazo a Bella se retiró y entró a la casa con un mal presentimiento, conocía demasiado bien a su amo como para saber que las cosas no acabarían así, que Edward no dejaría marcharse a Bella tranquilamente y ya está, sino que mandaría a buscarla o iría él personalmente a buscarla y se vengaría por haberlo abandonado, había cuidado de Edward cuando este apenas era un niño como lo era ahora su hijo y había crecido a su lado, lo conocía tan bien como si fuera su propio hijo y conocía tan bien sus formas, que su ego y orgullo no dejarían que su esposa se marchara para siempre.

Bella apretada contra la sillita de su hijo en el coche temblaba de miedo, pero no solo por el pensar que el podría ir a buscarlos y los arrastraría de nuevo a su lado, sino también por otro sentimiento que la invadía, la rabia, no solo rabia por el artículo y la foto que había leído esa mañana en el periódico que aseguraba que Edward Cullen la engañaba, además, había una foto que demostraba que eso era cierto, si no por la rabia de que él nunca la quiso, nunca la amó, se casó con ella solo porque necesitaba un heredero, y Bella como una estúpida se lo dio, ella había sido tan ingenua al creer que la amaba, que había aguantado todo, todo esos días de largos viajes, las reuniones hasta las tantas de la madrugada, las huidas repentinas… él nunca estaba con su hijo y con ella, con quien se supone que tendría que estar, si no con esa zorra rebajada amante suya con la que le había engañado, Bella en estos momentos no podía sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Mike se bajó a abrirle la puerta, mientras ella se bajaba el cochero fue a sacar la maleta del portabultos.

Bella con mucho cuidado cogió a Anthony entre sus brazos que dormía como si el mundo no se moviera a su alrededor y con otra mano agarró el bolso de necesidades del pequeño y se lo colgó al hombro, ella no necesitaba bolso, llevaba los pasaportes y su cartera en el mismo bolso del bebé.

Mike entró con ellos al aeropuerto y depositó su maleta en la cinta que la llevaría a Forks, después de que ella enseñase su pasaporte y el del bebé se giró hacia él y se despidió.

-Cuídale mucho Bella – dijo Newton mirando al pequeño Anthony que dormía entre sus brazos – y cuídate a ti por lo que más quieras.

-Tranquilo Mike, no nos pasará nada – dijo segura de sí misma.

-Os protegeré aquí descuida, no le diré nada a Edward, seré una tumba – le aseguró Mike y con un intento de abrazo, ya que Anthony estaba entre ellos se despidió de ella.

Bella acomodó a su hijo para que durmiera mejor y se paró en una cafetería a tomar algo, un café no le vendría nada mal, el viaje hasta Forks duraba una pasada, ella ahora mismo se encontraba en Londres y hasta Washington eran mínimo siete horas si el vuelo no se retrasaba.

Edward estaba aburrido de tanta fiesta, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su enorme casa, coger a su pequeño Anthony en brazos y luego hacerle el amor a su mujer lentamente.

Tanya Denali estaba al final de la mesa, y no paraba de mirarle con esa sonrisa pervertida que años atrás le había gustado, porque eso era solo lo que sintió por Tanya, pura atracción sexual, luego de hacerle el amor, se dio cuenta.

Aro, Caius y Macus Vulturi estaban desmadrados, las corbatas en vez de descansar en su cuello, estaban acomodadas sobre su frente como si fueran indios, sus mejillas estaban afiebradas por el alcohol y caminaban sin tino, era todo un completo desastre, si desde el principio le hubieran dicho que la cena iba a ser así, no hubiese ido, estaba hecho polvo, le iba a estañar la cabeza después de haber estado hablando de _Masen S.A, _por eso odiaba las cenas de trabajo.

Se levantó con una elegancia digan de un Cullen y se acercó a la salida, pero Tanya se le cruzó encima y no pudo más que pasarse y mirarla.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano señor Cullen? Todavía queda noche para rato – dijo Tanya haciendo acto de presencia a sus mejores encantos femeninos.

-Debo irme señorita Denali, si no le importa, ¿Sería tan amable de dejarme pasar? Se lo agradecería mucho – dijo Edward haciendo acto de una paciencia que no tenía.

Tanya al ver su dura y fría mirada se apartó de la puerta y dejó que Edward pasara, este pasó por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, ya había tenido bastante por ese día.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 00562-C embarquen urgentemente por la puerta número 66 _– dijo alguien por un altavoz.

Anthony se removió en los brazos de Bella al escuchar la fuerte voz que salía del altavoz y empezó a llorar.

Si es que este niño tiene un mal despertar – pensó Bella mirándolo con devoción.

La verdad, se derretía por su bebé.

Meció en los brazos a Anthony hasta que este paró de llorar pero no se calmo, todo lo quería tocar, todo lo quería ver, para todo tenía una mueca… era agotador.

La azafata le entregó una botellita con agua y le rellenó el biberón a Anthony que ya se había bebido la suya, esta noche estaba ansioso.

El avión despegó y Bella agarró más fuerte a Anthony que estaba en su regazo intentando agarrar los pelos de la señora de delante que reposaba la cabeza contra el sillín de su asiento.

-No Anthony – le reprendió Bella a su hijo dándole un toquito en la mano para que viera que eso está mal – eso no se hace, a la señora le duele.

El bebé se miró hacia ella y la miró con una mueca que le hizo sonreír y abrazarlo como si fuera a exprimirlo, Anthony era su todo. ¿Lo echaría Edward en falta?

Edward llegó a la mansión Cullen y al pisar la sala principal se quitó los zapatos y se desató la corbata, era raro lo que pasaba en esa casa esa noche, toda la casa estaba iluminada y eran las 00:00 de la mañana, por lo normal a esa hora todo el servicio dormía después del duro día de trabajo.

Sin hacer caso a lo que ocurría a su alrededor subió a la plata en la que Bella, él y Anthony compartían habitaciones, pero antes de seguir de largo a su cuarto, se paró en el de su hijo y abrió la puerta lentamente, con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo que seguro ya estaría durmiendo, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa al no verle.

Seguro que está con Bella en nuestra habitación – pensó.

Y ingenuo por ese pensamiento se encaminó a su cuarto con la esperanza de encontrarse allí a su bebé y a su esposa, pero tampoco estaban, buscó por todos lados, el baño, la terraza, incluso en el armario, pero no había rastro de ellos y el cuarto estaba patas arriba, advirtió que la caja fuerte había sido abierta y no quedaba ni un euro en ella.

Buscó por toda la casa a su mujer y a su hijo, pero no se encontraban en ningún lado, ¿En donde estaban?

Bajó a la sala principal, en la que sus servidores estaban incómodos e histéricos.

-¿Dónde están Bella y mi hijo? – preguntó con ferocidad y frialdad.

-No están señor – se atrevió a decir Randall.

-¿Cómo que no está? – dirigió sus ojos fríos esmeraldas al hombre que había hablado.

-Se fue señor, cuando yo la vi llevaba una maleta y al pequeño Anthony en brazos, luego pidió el coche y ya no hemos sabido más nada de ella – se excusó el jardinero.

-¿A dónde la has llevado desgraciado? – le preguntó a Mike Newton.

-Yo no sé nada – dijo el aludido protegiendo a Bella, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, en silencio.

-Responde – le dijo peligrosamente.

-No sé nada señor Cullen.

-Muy bien, ¿Tendré que usar contigo la fuerza para que hables? – Edward se estaba descontrolando.

-Haga lo que quiera, yo no sé nada.

Y sin pensarlo, Edward se abalanzó hacia él y le empotró el puño contra la cara haciendo que el cochero callera al sueño, le volvió a golpear, le amenazó y le tentó a hablar, pero este no abrió la boca.

Athenodora que presenciaba la escena asustada le paró el puño cuando iba a dar el golpe final para rematar a Mike Newton.

-Edward, no pierdas los nervios, tú eres un hombre decente – le dijo esta haciendo que Edward la mirara y medio se calmara.

-Athenodora por favor, dime donde está mi hijo y mujer – comentó con furia.

La mujer mayor lo pensó muchas veces, pero no iba a decir nada, le había prometido en silencio a Isabella que guardaría en secreto su escapada.

-Simplemente se ha ido Edward, y no piensa volver – dijo con simpleza.

Edward se puso furioso y empezó a golpear todo aquello que encontraba, los antiguos jarrones heredados de antiguas y antiguas generaciones de Cullen caían al suelo como si de limones en árboles se tratara, cuadros, espejos, sillas, mesas, Edward arrasaba con todo, estaba enfurecido.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a esa zorra irse? – pensó Edward endemoniado.

Seguro tendrá un amante y me dejó votado, llevándose a mi hijo, MI hijo, MI heredero – pensaba con furia – desgraciada, cuando te pille me las pagaras, porque te iré a buscar como si tengo que ir al fin del mundo, pero tú volverás a mi lado y pagarás el haber intentado abandonarme – seguía pensando ciego por la rabia.

-¡Maldita seas Bella! – Gritó al borde de un ataque - ¡Me las pagaras!

Iría a buscarla, claro que lo haría, la traería con él y le haría pagar todo lo que él, por su culpa había destrozado.

**¿Gustó?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Un beso.**


	2. Regreso al pasado

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**Wow *_* muchas gracias por sus reviews del otro día, sois una pasada, muchas gracias, no pensé que os fuera a gustar, bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero sus reviews, nos leemos a bajo.**

**Título: Perdido****.**

**Capítulo 2: Regreso al pasado.**

Bella llegó a Forks a las 8:00 de la mañana, Charlie Swan, agente de policía del estado de Forks la esperaba uniformado en la salida, al verle, se emocionó, hacia unos cuantos meses que no le veía, desde que Anthony había nacido, pero que para ella eran como años. Anthony se removía en sus brazos inquieto.

-Hijo, por dios, para un rato quieto - le dijo al niño que la miró extrañado, no comprendía nada.

Al llegar a donde Charlie se encontraba este se dio cuenta y corrió hacia ellos haciéndole soltar la maleta y fundirse en un abrazo estrujando a Anthony que molesto chilló, tanto Charlie como Bella se rieron de la reacción de Anthony y este los imitó, a Charlie parecía caérsele la baba.

Bella le pasó a Anthony a su padre y ella cogió la maleta. Charlie lo cogía con miedo, como si tuviera miedo de que se le cayera.

Bella no tenía fuerzas ni para suspirar cuando se metió en el coche patrulla de Charlie, estaba tan cansada que casi ni veía, había estado durante todo el vuelo despierta, no había dormido en toda la noche. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con Anthony en su regazo y Charlie condujo.

Se hizo el silencio y después de veinte minutos sin decir nada, el silencio se hizo incómodo.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? - preguntó Bella agarrando fuertemente a Anthony que yacía dormido en sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Bells? - le devolvió la pregunta Charlie parándose en un stop.

-No sé, cualquier cosa.

-No tengo nada que decirte cariño, es tu vida y tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, tienes veinticuatro años, no eres ningún bebé ya - le contestó acariciándole la mejilla, se había parado en un semáforo en rojo.

-¿Quizás un " te lo dije"? Me sentiría mejor si me lo dijeras.

-Pues, te lo dije Bells - le contestó Charlie y una sonrisa asomó por sus labios, Bella suspiró y sonrió también.

En unos pocos minutos más llegaron a la casa que en su infancia había compartido con su padre los veranos, todos los veranos hasta que tuvo trece años y pudo decidir qué hacer y que no.

La casa seguía tal cual la recordaba, tejado azulado, vayas blancas, ventanas marrones... nada había cambiado en el exterior.

Charlie salió del coche y segundos después estuvo a su lado, estiró los brazos pidiendo permiso para coger a su nieto y Bella no se lo negó, sabía que se volvía loco por Anthony.

Salió y sacó la maleta azul del portabultos en lo que Charlie abría la puerta con el pequeño Anthony en brazos. Bella llegó al porche y con piernas temblorosas entró en la casa que tanto le había gustado de pequeña. La casa era pequeña, pero hogareña y acogedora y para Anthony, Charlie y ella estaría bien, no necesitaba mucho más, no necesitaba la mansión Cullen para vivir, era horroroso vivir allí.

Entró y dejó la maleta en el suelo mientras cerraba la puerta y contemplaba la casa, los muebles marrones de siempre ya no estaban, en su lugar habían sido reemplazados por muebles blancos extrañamente modernos, Charlie no iba con la moda, o al menos no antes, en el salón, que podía contemplar desde aquí, había una gran pantalla de plasma, seguro para ver los partidos - pensó Bella sonriendo, al menos en eso no había cambiado.

Miró la cocina, era pequeña, pero bonita, al fin cocinaría ella, no que a ella le apeteciera comer, no lo que las señoras que se encargaban de la mansión quisieran, ahora tendría voto de decisión en su vida - pensó.

Charlie se enseñó toda la casa, el gran jardín verde que para Anthony era perfecto, porque no era inmenso ni tenía muchas cosas plantadas, habían dos baños, dos habitaciones, su habitación, Charlie la había remodelado cuando se enteró de que vendría, puso una cama de pequeña en la que ella cupiera bien pero no quitó la cuna, a Anthony le vendría bien, vació los armarios de sus cosas y le dejó un baños libre, las cortinas antiguas de animalitos infantiles fueron reemplazadas por unas de color violeta maravillosas y había dejado los dibujos que ella le hacía de pequeña cuando estaba con él en verano, cada uno tenía su historia.

Se giró y le sonrió, Charlie estaba en el marco de la puerta, apoyado y mirándola mientras sostenía a Anthony en sus brazos.

-¿Te gusta? - le preguntó esperanzado.

-Me encanta - le respondió ella.

-No es tan lujoso ni tan grande como lo era tu antigua casa, ahora no tendrás a nadie que te haga la comida ni a nadie que te froté la espalda, ni sirvientes que estén a tu disposición ni...

-Para, para papá - le dijo Bella cortándole el discursito a su padre- no quiero nada de eso, vine huyendo de ello, solo quiero... - miró a Anthony- solo quiero que él sea feliz, Anthony es lo único que me queda junto a ti y... no quiero perderos, no me hace falta nada de Edward, de hecho, espero no volver a verlo nunca jamás - dijo y cerró los ojos al recordarlo, al pensar en él.

Anthony empezó a llorar y a retorcerse en los brazos de su abuelo, Charlie se acercó a ella y con cuidado se lo dio. Bella lo cogió y le puso su pequeña carita en su hombro y caminó de un lado al otro frotándole la espalda, Charlie los miraba maravillado, ¿Cómo se podía haber perdido aquello por tanto tiempo?

Se disculpó porque la obligación lo llamaba, tenía que ir a trabajar, que si no, se quedaría todo el día allí con ellos, viéndolos sonreír y hablar, estaba contento y a la vez molesto y enfurecido, contento porque su hija y su nieto se quedaría con él, molesto por Bella, porque sabía que o estaba pasando mal y enfurecido por el hijo de la mala madre de Edward Cullen, por culpa de ese cabrón su hija estaba sufriendo y no se lo perdonaría en la vida, es más, como se le ocurriese pasarse por aquí, se vería obligado a usar la fuerza contra él.

Edward no pegó ojo en toda la noche, ni siquiera rozó la cama, estuvo toda la noche en su despacho, sin hacer nada, mirando a la nada, sin mover ni un músculo, Bella le había desafiado y lo había subestimado y lo peor de todo era que se había llevado a su pequeño, ¿Como pudo haber hecho eso? Si ella quería irse, adelante, tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par, pero Anthony era de él, y la había fastidiado llevándoselo, porque no descansaría hasta encontrarlos.

No sabía los motivos de Bella para irse, pero si sabía una cosa, que lo había abandonado y con creces lo pagaría.

Tocaron a la puerta y Edward se recompuso en su sillón.

-Pase - dijo con voz intransferible, no le haría saber a nadie su estado de ánimo.

-Edward, el detective Garret ya ha llegado - le dijo Athenodora desde la puerta de su despacho.

-Hágale pasar.

Minutos después Edward Cullen se encontraba sirviéndole una copa de whisky al detective que iba a llevar el caso de Bella.

Se encontró contestando con furia a las simples preguntas de Garret, frustrado y carcomido por la rabia, cada minuto, hora o segundo que pasaba más se aferraba a su cometido de encontrarla y hacerle pagar todo por lo que estaba pasando, él no se merecía eso, le había dado de todo, ropas y joyas carísimas, riqueza, popularidad, importancia, un hijo, ¿Qué más quería esa odiosa mujer? Pero lo que Edward no sabía era que lo único que Bella pedía era cariño, y eso nunca él se lo dio, si cariño él llamaba a hacer el amor, eso si se lo dio, pero nunca le dio el cariño que una mujer buscaba en su esposo.

Cuando el detective se fue Edward subió a su habitación a dormir un poco, pero tampoco pudo, todo le recordaba a ella, su cama, su olor, todo era ella, ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Ella le había abandonado, seguro para irse con cualquiera. Su rabia aumentaba por momentos y así consiguió quedarse dormido, pensando en que estaría haciendo ella ahora.

Bella había dormido todo el día y toda la noche de un tirón, supuso que Charlie se había encargado de Anthony porque este no había rechistado, ya hacía dos días que estaba lejos de la prisión en la que Edward la tenía encerrada y se sentía... no sabía ni como describir esa sensación, era vacío, odio, temor, eran muchos sentimientos enfrentados.

Se quitó el pijama que llevaba puesto y sacó de la maleta azul, que todavía no había deshecho unos vaqueros ceñidos y una sudadera gris, llegó a la cuna de Anthony y se calzó con sus converse blancas que descansaban al lado de la cuna.

Bella bajó las escaleras lentamente, paso por paso, intentado identificar los extraños ruidos que hacía Charlie, el ruido le llevó a la cocina, pero se paró antes de entrar ya que lo vio hablando con su hijo.

-¡Hay Anthony! – exclamó Charlie a la nada- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Mamá no está pasando por un buen momento, ¿Tú lo sientes verdad? Sé que es así, tenemos que ayudarla – miró al niño que jugaba en el suelo con un conejito de peluche- te pareces tanto a ese capullo Anthony, tienes sus mismo ojos, su mismo pelo – suspiró y cogió al niño en brazos - solo espero que no seas igual que él, tú papá no se portó nada bien con tu mamá, pero tranquilo, saldremos de estas – le decía Charlie al niño mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Anthony vino a Bella a la entrada de la cocina y estiró sus pequeño bracitos hacia ella, Charlie dirigió la mirada hacia donde el niño mirada y se quedó rígido a ver a su hija con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los puños a los costados.

Anthony pataleó para ir con su madre y Charlie la llamó.

-Bella.

Su hija abrió los ojos y pudo ver en ellos sus ojos chocolates martirizados por las lágrimas y el recuerdo.

Llegó hasta donde ellos y le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla y cogió a Anthony.

-Buenos días bebé – dijo simulando una sonrisa- ¿Te cuida bien el abuelo Charlie? – siguió diciendo y Charlie sonrió ante la escena que le aparecía en sus ojos, Bella era tan cariñosa con su hijo, se sentía orgulloso por ella aunque las cosas no le habían salido muy bien.

-He hecho crepes, como sé… como sé que te gustan – dijo Charlie de repente nervioso, ¿Y si ya no le gustaban?

-Gracias papá, me encanta – dijo Bella y le pasó a Anthony para ella poder comer.

Charlie observaba a su hija comer con su nieto en brazos, parecía tener mucha hambre, se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría sin comer. ¿Sería por culpa de ese capullo? No quería saberlo, porque acabaría cometiendo un asesinato.

Cuando Bella terminó de comer Charlie creyó que era el momento necesario de hablarle de Sue.

-Esto… Bella – dijo Charlie haciendo que su hija se diera la vuelta en el fregadero, limpiaba la loza.

-¿Si?

-¿Te acuerdas de… Sue? – preguntó nervioso.

-¿Tú novia? – Sonrió Bella, sabía que le costaba a su padre decir eso - ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ella! Es una mujer fantástica.

El viejo jefe de policía suspiró aliviado.

-¿Pasa algo, papá? - preguntó Bella dejando los platos a un lado.

-No, es solo que… es solo que le dije que estarías por aquí y…

-¿Y? – inquirió Bella con desesperación.

-Nos invité a comer, siento no haberte dicho nada antes, pero es que no creí que era el momento adecuado, ya sabes que tú… bueno, no estás pasando por un buen momento, puede que te moleste porque no quieres estar rodeada de mucha gente…

-¡Dios bendito Charlie! – Gritó Bella sobresaltando a su padre- hablas más que aquella viejita de Phoenix, ¿Te acuerdas de ella? ¿Recuerdas que nos reíamos con ella porque hablaba mucho y muy rápido? Pues tú eres igual papá – dijo Bella sonriendo y dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Tocaron a la puerta y Bella se puso tensa, miró a Charlie con unos ojos inquietos y cogió a Anthony de entre sus brazos.

Charlie pudo notar el miedo en los ojos de su hija y sabía muy bien porque era, tenía miedo a que fuera su esposo, Edward, por mucho asco que le diera decirlo así, Edward Cullen era su esposo y él ya lo había aceptado aunque no estaba de acuerdo.

-Yo abro Bella, tú quédate aquí – dijo saliendo de la cocina.

A Bella el pánico le asaltó, ¿Y su fuera Edward? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Seguro él le gritaría y buscaría venganza por haberle subestimado, nadie puede abandonar a Edward Cullen, eso solo lo puede hacer él, era una persona demasiado posesiva y caprichosa.

-¡Billy, Jacob! – gritó Charlie para que Bella lo escuchara y esta se relajó en la cocina.

Aflojó el agarre de Anthony y puso su mejor sonrisa, salió al salón para recibir a los invitados de Charlie.

Jacob Black se sorprendió al ver a Bella, sabía que era la hija de Charlie y que venía a pasar una temporada con él, y también sabía que era la misma niña infantil que juagaba años atrás con sus hermanas en la playa de La Push, pero esa niña parecía haberse quedado atrás, ahora era toda una mujer, ¡Y vaya que mujer! – pensó Jacob mientras le hacía un escaneo. Al ver al bebé se paró.

-Bella cariño, estos son Billy Black y su hijo Jacob, tú jugabas con sus hermanas en las Push, en la playa, ¿Recuerdas? – dijo Charlie.

Bella se acercó a Jacob y a Billy y le pasó el niño a su padre.

-Sí, me acuerdo, ¿Rachel y Rebecca, no? – Jacob asintió- encantada de volveros a ver estrechó la mano de Billy y luego se la tendió a Jacob.

Jacob, tembloroso ante la naturalidad y la belleza de esa chica que tenía enfrente le estrechó la mano con cuidado, parecía tan frágil, tan delicada, era como un muñeca de porcelana a la que si apretas mucho puede romperse.

Edward salió de su despacho por primera vez después de dos días, dos largos días que habían sido una asquerosidad, no había conseguido pegar ojo bien y le estaba pasando factura, tenía un aspecto desaliñado, con barba de dos días y sopas harapientas, él los trajes solo los usaba una vez un par de horas, y ahora llevaba dos días con el mismo.

Llegó al salón principal y mandó a llamar al cochero, Mike Newton.

Mike llegó con un ojo hinchado, el labio partido y una ceja también, y tenía la mano en el costado derecho.

-Te voy a dar una última oportunidad, ¿En dónde está mi esposa? – preguntó calculadoramente.

-¿En realidad deseas saberlo? ¿O es solo venganza Cullen? – se atrevió a contestar Mike.

-¿Venganza? ¡Qué sabrás tú niñato! – contestó Edward.

-No soy ningún niñato Cullen, y eso tú lo sabes, tengo la misma edad que tú, ¿O no recuerdas nuestra humilde infancia? – preguntó con malicia Mike.

Edward Cullen, antes de ser el poderoso empresario sin tiempo para su familia como lo era ahora, había sido un humilde chiquillo con un padre pintor que pensaba que de la pintura podía pagar sus facturas, pero se equivocó, Mike había sido amigo suyo de toda la vida, desde la infancia y cuando los Cullen empezaron a hacerse poderoso, la madre de Edward, Esme Cullen había acogido a Mike como cochero en la casa.

Maldita en la hora que mi madre se apiado de él- pensó Edward mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo de la infancia.

-Si bueno, ya ves, pero al parecer los años no pasan igual para todos – dijo Edward con superioridad.

-Es verdad – comentó Mike sin quedarse atrás- tú eres mejor Edward – Edward sonrió ante lo dicho por Mike, parecía que estaba dispuesto a colaborar- tienes veintinueve años y ya has conseguido que tú esposa te abandone llevándose a vuestro hijo, aplaudo por ello.

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo a lo que Edward respondió estampándolo contra la pared, se abalanzó contra él pero esta vez Mike no se quedó quieto, no pensaba quedarse inmune ante los golpes de furia de su patrón, estaba harto de que Edward Cullen, el que un día, un día muy lejano había sido su mejor amigo, ese mejor amigo con el que tantos sueños compartió, tanto planes de futuro hicieron, ese mismo Edward Cullen que ahora era un hombre frío, cínico, materialista y al que el aborrecía con todas sus ganas.

Athenodora y las demás personas del servicio de la casa consiguieron separarlos, Mike sangraba a borbotones y Edward no se quedaba atrás, al parecer se había metido de zurradas por igual.

-Vamos a curarte Edward – dijo Athenodora poniendo su pequeña y arrugada mano en el pecho del que un día fue el niño de sus ojos.

-¡Quiero a ese desgraciado fuera de mi casa, YA! –gritó Edward fuera de si antes de irse con Athenodora al cuarto de las curas

.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando te caíste por la montaña para abajo Bella? – Preguntó Rachel Black al aire- ¡Casi me muero!

Todos los presentes en la pequeña salita de la casa de Charlie rieron, estaba recordando viejos tiempos.

-Ahora os reis – dijo la aludida- pero en ese entonces lo pasamos mal, todavía tengo la cicatriz en el cuello –dijo.

-Yo recuerdo que me tuve que quitar la camiseta para que te secaras con ella en lo que llegábamos a casa – interceptó Jacob.

-Sí, lo siento, todavía me acuerdo, tú camiseta de _Toy Story_, prometo encontrarte otra – dijo Bella sinceramente.

-No hace falta, no seas boba.

**Bueno, segundo capítulo…**

**Tuve que cortar el capítulo aquí, es de ocho páginas, pequeño lo sé, pero bueno, debía cortarlo, si no se revelaban muchas cosas que mejor dejarlas para el próximo capítulo (:**

**¿Reviews?**

**Un beso y un saludo, os quiero.**


	3. Metiendo la pata

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**Buenas tardes, buenos días, buenas noche, en conclusión: buen día, aquí les dejo el capítulo tres, si, ya lo sé, tardé un poquito en subirlo pero es que tengo escusa, he estado a tope con el instituto, uf, casi ni respiro, pero bueno, aquí el capítulo.**

**Gracias a todas las que dejáis reviews y a las que no pero que leen la historia, nos leemos abajo.**

**Título: Perdido.**

**Capítulo 3: Metiendo la pata.**

-Ha tenido suerte, es la última talla grande que nos quedaba – dijo una dependienta pelirroja, alta y con cara de niña a Bella.

-Sí, al parecer he tenido suerte – respondió Bella sonriendo aliviada, la había conseguido.

Bella tenía en sus manos la camiseta que le había prometido a Jacob devolverle, esa que cuando eran pequeños se la manchó de sangre a causa de su estúpida torpeza, una autentica y original _Walt Disney_ de Toy Story, solo esperaba que le quedase bien, Jacob tenía un gran cuerpo y la camiseta no era muy grande.

Anthony se había quedado con Rachel y su hija pequeña Sophia, la hermana de Jacob le había insistido mucho en que dejara un día a Anthony en su casa, Sophia lo adoraba y le gustaba ver películas de niños con él.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que se fue de la grandísima y lujosa casa de Edward y todavía le costaba integrarse en su nueva vida, no era fácil criar a Anthony sola, estaba su padre, pero no era lo mismo, no quería depender de Charlie y pronto se iría de su casa.

Dos calles más arriba de donde se encontraba Charlie había una casita sencilla como la de su padre que alquilaban, había ido a verla esta mañana y había salido contenta de ella, le había gustado mucho y había hablado con sus dueños del coste y la verdad era razonable, no lo pensaría mucho más, sabía que la quería, pero la cuestión era Charlie, sabía que no le haría mucha gracia que su hija y su nieto se fueran de su casa, se le veía relajado y contento a su lado.

Lo extraño de todo – pensaba Bella – es que Edward no fuera a buscarla, ¿Era verdad lo que pensaba y a él no le importaba nada su hijo? Bella sabía muy bien que para Edward Cullen, ella solo era un muñeco (o eso se empeñaba ella en pensar) pero su hijo… no tenía nada que ver y no se merecía el olvido de su padre, ¿Se habrá olvidado Edward del pequeño Anthony?

Con un comedero de cabeza monumental, Bella entró en una pequeña librería que vio abierta. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por infinitas estanterías y estas a su vez por muchísimos libros, desde terror e inquietud, hasta comedia romántica. Bella siempre había sido una chica de libros, en el instituto, mientras sus compañeras se les insinuaban a los chicos, ella leía novelas románticas de esas que tantas veces le habían enganchado.

Se paró delante de un estante y un libro en particular le llamó la atención, _Una mujer herida _de _Michelle Reid, _le dio la vuelta al libro y leyó el pequeño resumen.

_Xander Pascalis reconocía una buena oportunidad en cuanto la veía y Helen lo era sin duda alguna… incluso por ciento cincuenta libras. Pero en la noche de bodas, ella se negó a dormir con él acusándolo de mujeriego y mentiroso._

_Unos meses después, Xander decidió que había llegado el momento de convertirse en verdaderos esposos y cumplir los votos matrimoniales… empezando por el dormitorio._

Bella quedó sorprendida ante la semejanza que ese libro podía tener con su vida, ¿El libro podría delatar que le pasaría a ella? Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió el libro fuertemente apretado entre sus manos y caminó lentamente a la sección de niños, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Se decantó por su libro de _pocoyo _al que si presionabas salían unas figuritas de la serie que tanto le gustaba a su hijo, al menos Anthony aprendería con un libro, todavía era pequeño, pero era lo suficiente inteligente como para tener un libro. Anthony tenía ocho meses y ya gateaba por toda la casa sin parar, aunque estaba insoportable, no te dejaba dormir por las noches, todo el rato intentaba morder tu camisa, tu mano, lo primero que pillaba, pero no lo culpaban, le estaban saliendo los dientitos de leche y eso lo tenía loco.

Pagó los libros y salió de la librería con paso lento y decidido, miró el reloj de su muñeca y se quedó sorprendida por la hora, era tarde y debería de ir a buscar a Anthony a la Push, tenía que comer y ya se había retrasado una hora en su comida, ¿Pero qué clase de madre era que se olvidaba de la comida de su bebé? – se dijo despreciándose mentalmente. Decidido, Bella no pasaba por un buen momento.

Edward caminaba como perro enjaulado en su despacho en la mansión Cullen, hacía tres meses que no sabía nada de Bella y de su hijo y estaba que se subía por las paredes, ¿Acaso el detective Garret se estaba aprovechando de él? No, no lo creía, era una persona demasiado importante como para que le tomaran el pelo – pensó el ojiverde con orgullo.

Él era Edward Cullen y nadie se la jugaba, pero Bella lo había conseguido y por eso estaba hecho una furia. Había adelgazado notablemente durante estos meses, apenas comida nada, se pasaba los días enteros trabajando para conseguir no pensar en Bella y que sus ganas de estrangularla fueran menores cuando la encontrara, porque lo iba a hacer, la iba a encontrar y le haría pagar todo esto, cada preocupación, cada berrinche de histeria, cada figurita rota, todo, y no con dinero ya que a él no le importaba el dinero, tenía a patadas, estaba asquerosamente forrado en billetes, le haría pagar a Bella Swan con esfuerzo todo lo que le ha hecho pasar en estos tres meses, eso estaba jurado.

Bella llegó a la pequeña casita pintaba de amarillo en la Push, era de la hermana mediana de Jacob, tocó y esperó a que alguien le abriera.

Jacob abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera esa chica que tan loco lo tenía últimamente, Bella Swan, se sorprendió al comprobar que su deseo fue concebido, Bella asomaba por la puerta cargada de bolsas.

-Buenas tardes Bella – saludó el mecánico a la morena.

-Buenas tardes Jake, vengo a por Anthony – dijo Bella sintiéndose un poco culpable por su pequeño monstruito, esto le costaría perdonárselo.

-Se durmió hace nada Bella, no paró de llorar en toda la mañana, se le veía mal pero no sabemos que tenía, quizás sea la ansiedad de los dientes…

Bella no dejó terminar a su amigo de la infancia y entró sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, cuando se trataba de su hijo, se ponía histérica. Saludó a Rachel que le daba de comer a Sophia y la llevó hasta el cuarto de la pequeña sobrina de Jacob, en donde Anthony estaba plácidamente dormido. Más tranquila al verle dormir en paz, suspiró y se acercó al bebé, le posó una mano en la frente y la retiró alarmada, ¡El niño ardía!

-Rachel, Jake – gritó llamando a sus amigas.

-Bella, ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jacob alarmado entrando por la puerta de la pequeña habitación de su sobrina.

-Anthony está ardiendo – dijo Bella temblando, estaba asustada, Anthony siempre había sido un niño sano, con una temperatura normal y ella como su madre sabía cuando Anthony no estaba bien y ese era un día de esos.

-Tranquila Bella, coge tus cosas y carga a Anthony, os llevaré al hospital – dijo Jacob agarrándole la barbilla con dedos temblorosos- no te pongas nerviosa, él lo notará y será peor – le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Anthony empezó a llorar en cuanto Bella lo cogió y lo arropó en sus brazos, ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado que su hijo había llorado toda la mañana y estaba mal? Sencillamente Bella – se contestó a ella misma- porque no tienes móvil.

¡Mierda! Era verdad, no tenía móvil, había estañado el suyo contra la carretera en Londres mientras iba de camino al aeropuerto, Edward era el propietario de esa línea y ella ya no quería tener nada que tuviera que ver con él, aunque una cosa siempre le quedaría de él en ella, su bebé y el hecho de que fue él con el único hombre que ella se acostó en su vida.

Le pasó la diminuta chaqueta del bebé por los brazos con cuidado y con una manta de _Bambi_ que Rachel le pasó lo arropó mientras Rachel llevaba sus bolsas al coche de su hermano.

Bella se montó y Rachel dejó las cosas en el asiento trasero, se despidió con un "tranquila Bella todo saldrá bien" y entró en su casa.

A Bella el camino se le hizo eterno, no veía la hora de llegar y el hecho de que Anthony no parase de llorar no la hacía sentirse mejor, estaba nerviosa, podía decirse que estaba histérica también y ansiosa, y si seguimos también loca, deprimida y, ¿Gorda? Si, ¡Dios! Se notaba gorda desde hacía unas semanas atrás. Bella nunca había sido una obsesionada por su cuerpo, nunca había tenido necesidad de ello, era de esas chicas que comían y comían y por mucho que comían no engordaban, pero ahora, había cogido unos kilitos de más y aunque la gente no lo apreciara ya que era casi imperceptible, ella que se veía cada día y conocía bien su cuerpo, sabía que algo había pillado de peso.

Al fin llegaron al hospital y Jacob la ayudó a bajar. En seguida los médicos le quitaron a Anthony de los brazos y Bella no pudo hacer otra que llorar en brazos de Jacob, había sido tan brusco todo que se había puesto más histérica aún. ¿Tan grave era como para que reaccionaran de esa manera? ¿Qué demonios podía tener su bebé?

Jacob le masajeaba la espalda subiendo su mano una y otra vez para intentar relajar a su amiga, pero esta seguía igual de tensa si no era que aumentaba a cada minuto. Jacob no sabía lo que era ser padre, pero podía notar que se pasaba mal, con solo ver a Bella podía sentirlo.

Volviendo a su mundo feliz, a _Bellalandia, _dejó que sus pensamientos flotasen en torno a ellos. Se imaginó a Bella sentada en la playa de la Push, en sus playas como él les decía, esas playas que le había visto crecer, se imaginó a Anthony con su pequeño cuerpo blanquito, su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos verdes, en sus pensamientos tendría como unos cuatro años y juagaba divertidamente con una niña de pelo negro, morenita y de ojos chocolate que no tendría más de dos años, ambos jugaban en la orilla del mar, la niña se giró hacía él y gritó "¡Papi!", su corazón dentro de su pecho se encogió al escuchar esa insignificante palabra compuesta por cuatros palabras, P-A-P-I, pudo apreciar que sus sueños había ido más lejos de lo normal, se había imaginado a su pequeña, su propia hija, y pudo saber que la madre era Bella, pero también estaba Anthony, al que quería como si fuera su hijo y no había rastro de Edward Cullen por ningún lado, lo odiaba por todo esto, ¿Cómo es que ese idiota pudo abandonar a una maravillosa mujer como lo es Bella y a un indefenso niño como lo es Anthony? Todavía no lo entendía, pero si se encontraba alguna vez con Edward Cullen le daría su merecido. Volvió a recordar con una sonrisa el momento en el que estaban Bella, Anthony, él y la pequeña que supuestamente era su hija, ¿Podría algún día llegar el a estar así con Bella? No podía asegurarlo, pero se juró conquistarla, tiempo al tiempo.

Edward releía una y otra vez los papeles que tenía en su mano, eran unos extractos de banco en los que aparecía lo que Bella había pagado con tarjeta en los últimos meses en los que había estado fuera de donde debería de estar, en su casa.

Por unos 15.000 euros había "convencido" a uno de los hombres que llevaban el banco para que les sacara un extracto con los nombres de los lugares en los que la señorita Isabella "Cullen" había gastado dinero y el gustosamente, por la gran cantidad que él había ofrecido se lo había hecho sin rechistar. Ahora el multimillonario y guaperas Edward Cullen estaba delante de los papeles mirándolos con determinada fijación, pero nada, ninguno de los lugares que ponía en la hoja le sonaban, Garret se encontraba enfrente suya revisando más papeles y no llegaba a nada, al parecer esa zorra que tenía como mujer sabía esconderse muy bien.

-Edward, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por ver si recuerdas algo, un lugar en el que ella se sintió segura, un lugar especial, algo, ¿Nada? - forzó Garret a él cobrizo.

-Nada – contestó este entre dientes.

Isabella Swan empezaba a jugar con su paciencia y esta ya no tenía un hueco para él en su interior, su paciencia se había agotado hacía unos meses.

-¿Los familiares de Anthony Edward Cullen? – preguntó un médico canoso saliendo al pasillo.

Bella se levantó al segundo y se posicionó delante del doctor con mirada ansiosa, estaba que desbordaba confusión y tristeza, Anthony era lo último que le quedaba y si a su hijo le pasaba algo, ella se iba con él.

-Relájese señora Cullen – le dijo el médico a Bella ye esta hizo una mueca al escuchar ese apellido en su nombre, pero era normal, estaba casada con un Cullen - ¿Está relajada? 

-¡Por favor doctor! – Dijo Bella con impaciencia - ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? – preguntó asustada.

-Bella no te alarmes, son reacciones del bebé por los dientes, tendrá diarreas y seguirá con fiebre, pero eso es normal, no debes alarmarte ni ponerte tan histérica como te pones – contestó el doctor y miró interesado a la mujer que tenía delante y luego posó su mirada en Jacob, ese no era Edward, ¿Donde estaba él?

-¿Qué habrá que hacer doctor? – preguntó Bella ya más relajada.

-Bueno, en principio… debe quedarse aquí, podría ser peligroso si el niño se deshidrata así que, cuenta con que unos dos o tres días más lo tendremos aquí – dijo el doctor Pettifer y Bella asintió.

La curiosidad envergaba al viejo doctor que tantas cosas había visto en su vida y decidió hacer una preguntar personal a Bella.

-¿En donde se encuentra el señor Cullen, Isabella?

Bella se paralizó y se quedó rígida delante del hombre que trataba a su hijo, el doctor Pettifer consiguió leer en su placa.

Bella sintió miedo de que ese hombre pudiera abrir la boca así que optó por cambiar su posición y hacerse la indiferente, pero ella no sabía que al viejo doctor nadie lo engañaba.

-Él está en Inglaterra señor, estoy de visita, vine a ver unos familiares y él tuvo que quedarse allí por trabajo – contestó lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Ah – dijo solamente el doctor- está bien, no me lo tenga en cuenta Isabella, mi curiosidad puede conmigo, ahora tengo que irme pero luego volveré, de momento puede irse a cambiar o a comer, no se preocupe que su hijo estará en buenas manos – aseguró el doctor y se marchó.

¿Podía ser posible que Edward tuviera contactos hasta en el fin del mundo? Bella solo esperaba que esto solo fuera una coincidencia y que nada pasara. Se sentó en los bancos de la sala de esperar del hospital y enredó el brazo con el de Jacob, necesitaba el apoyo de su amigo mientras esperaba a que le diesen permiso para ver a su bebé.

El doctor Pettifer no conocía a Edward, pero si muy bien a su padre, Carlisle Cullen, habían estudiado juntos en Chicago medicina. Carlisle Cullen había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y una de las mejores personas que había conocido nunca, y si así era su amigo, su hijo debía de ser igual. Todavía guardaba el número de móvil del viejo Cullen, podría llamarlo y pedirle que le dejara el número de teléfono de su hijo para avisarle sobre el estado de su hijo, seguro Isabella le había llamado y se había alarmado, la verdad que Isabella era muy exagerada, podría llamarle y tranquilizarle, eso haría cualquier viejo amigo de su padre, ¿Por qué no? Se dijo. Su deber era ayudar a los demás.

Sacó su agenda de la gaveta de su despacho, ese que poseía en el hospital de Forks y buscó el número de Carlisle, lo encontró y lo marcó.

A los tres pitidos una voz que conocía muy bien se escuchó.

-¿Diga? – preguntó su amigo Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle? – preguntó.

-El mismo, ¿Quién habla? – preguntó el viejo Cullen.

-Parece mentira que te hayas olvidado de mi Carlisle, viejo amigo, en serio, ¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó Peter Pettifer haciéndose el sensible.

-Refréscame la memoria – pidió Carlisle.

-¿Te suena PP a secas? – preguntó el médico de Forks.

-¡No puede ser! – Gritó el médico de Londres a través del aparato - ¿Peter Pettifer?

-El mismo.

-Increíble amigo, si no lo estuviera viviendo, no lo creería.

-Bueno, tú tampoco te has animado a llamarme – sonrió perverso Peter.

-La vida… ¿Puedo preguntar porque esta llamada? ¿Algún motivo en especial? – preguntó sumamente curioso Carlisle.

-Me conoces muy bien amigo, veo que todos esos años de facultad valieron la pena- sonrió y se puso con tema al que él quería llegar – Necesito el número de tú hijo Edward.

-¿De Edward? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Pues, su mujer y su hijo están en mi hospital y yo solo quería hablar con él para que no se preocupara – preguntó inocente, ajeno a lo que pasaba Peter Pettifer.

Carlisle tragó en seco y el recitó el numero de móvil de su hijo apresurado, sabía que su hijo estaba loco por encontrarlos, solo esperaba que a ninguno de los dos le pasara nada - ¿Le pasa algo a alguno de los dos? – preguntó el pilar de los Cullen con miedo a recibir un sí de parte de su amigo.

-No, bueno… si, tu nieto Carlisle, tiene fiebre muy alta y diarrea, es por los dientes, nada de lo que alarmarse – contestó el médico de Forks.

-¿Nada de lo que alarmarse? Puede deshidratarse.

-Yo no dejaré que eso ocurra – dijo duramente Peter, odiaba que dudaran de su profesionalidad.

-Bien, confío en ti, ahora tengo que dejarte, pero prometo llamarte más tarde, gracias por todo Peter, te debo una – contestó Carlisle y cortó la llamada.

Edward Cullen seguía sin hallar nada en claro y estaba por perderse a él mismo, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan antihigiénico? Podía apreciar en el pequeño espejo que estaba en su despacho la insipiente barba de días, sus ojos verdes rojos por el cansancio, sus ropas desaliñadas y sudorosas y su cabello, que aunque no hubiera remedio para este, más rebelde de lo normal.

El teléfono sonó y los sacó de su inspección personal, corrió al escritorio y levantó el teléfono para levárselo a la oreja.

-¿Si? – contestó.

**Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo, esto se pone intenso (:**

**¿Qué pasará? A ver, sé que muchas me quieren matar porque Edward no sale en acción y tal, pero todo a su debido tiempo… ¿Y qué dicen? ¿Les gustó? **

**Espero sus reviews, muchas gracias por los del capítulo anterior.**

**Un beso y un saludo.  
**


	4. La llamada

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **_¡Hola! Siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, muchísimo el haber tardado tanto, ¿Cuanto llevo sin subir en esta historia? Buf, lo siento de verdad, pero no podía con todo, muchos examenes, trabajos y deberes en el instituto... uf, lo siento, aquí os dejo el capítulo cuatro. Espero sus reviews, nos leemos a bajo._

_Las imágenes de este fic están en mi perfil (:_

**Siento mucho las faltas de ortografía pero es que en este ordenador el WordPad no tiene corrector.**

**Título: Perdido.**

**Capítulo 4: La llamada. **

-¿Si?

-¿Edward Cullen?

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Peter Pettyfer, el pediatra de central Forks hospital, llamaba para informarle sobre su hijo, su esposa me dijo que ya le había comunicado sobre el pequeño Anthony, pero yo quería asegurarme de que usted había entendido bien, aquí atendemos bien a nuestros clientes.

Edward se quedó con cara de póker. ¿Había dicho Forks? ¿Anthony? ¿Isabella? Así que - pensó Edward - esa pequeña zorrilla había salido huyendo a Washginton. ¡Como no! Ella había nacido allí, en Forks, además, su padre todavía vivía allí. ¡Qué estúpido! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Él no se había parado a pensar el por qué de no haberlo pensado antes, pero si lo sabíamos, había estado demasiado ocupado durante todo este tiempo con su trabajo como para interesarse en su familia.

Edward estrujó los papeles que Garret le había entregado minutos antes sobre la investigación, ya no los necesitaba, sabía el paradero de su "esposa" además, necesitaba algo para contener su rabia, estaba que escupía fuego de la ira.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente tiene mi hijo? - preguntó preocupado, Anthony le importaba y Bella también aunque no quisiese admitirlo, estaba cegado por el orgullo - mi esposa algo me había comentado, pero creo que usted podrá decirme mejor - mintió descaradamente.

-No se alarme, la señorita Isabella está un poco histérica, pero es normal, es madre, además primeriza y joven, lo que Anthony tiene es típico de la edad, tiene fiebre a causa de los dientes y la diarrea es producto de lo mismo - explicó Pettyfer profesionalmente.

-¿De cuanta fiebre hablamos?

-Cuarenta y dos grados.

-¿Y eso es normal? - escupió Cullen intentado tragarse su angustia.

-Es mucha fiebre realmente pero sí, es normal - afirmó el doctor a través de la línea.

Edward pareció pensarselo unos minutos, pero tomó una decisión rápida.

-Mañana estaré allí, por favor no le informe a mi mujer, quiero que sea algo así como una sorpresa, ¿Mantendrá el secreto? - preguntó Edward escogiendo bien las palabras y el tono de voz como para parecer ingenuo y enamorado.

-Por supuesto - hizo una pausa - no se alarme señor Cullen, su hijo estará bien.

Bella sentada en la incómoda silla de salón de espera no paraba de mover las piernas, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para dejar de moverlas, además de que el leve mareo que sentía y las ganas de vomitar no es que ayudaran mucho.

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Jacob a su lado cogiendole la mano.

Bella lo miró por unos momentos y pareció preever en él un atisvo de preocupación, pero Bella había estado demasiado tiempo en el olvido como para creerse importante para una persona.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Como está el niño? - dijo Charlie alarmado entrando a la sala de espera. Se paró en seco cuando vió la mano de su hija entrelazada con la del hijo pequeño de su mejor amigo. Sonrió, Jacob Black si era un buen partido.

-¿Charlie? - preguntó sorprendida Bella - ¿No deberías de estar ...? ¡Oh, no! ¿Has dejado el trabajo por venir aquí? - Bella se levantó furiosa de la silla, no quería ser una molestia para su padre.

-Tranquila Bella - murmuró Charlie acariciandole la mejilla con su fría y blanca mano - solo he pedido la tarde libre y me la han concedido, además me deben dos años enteros de vacaciones... - hizo una pausa y miró a su hija, estaba pálida y no se veía nada bien - Bella, ¿Estas bien?

Bella asintió no muy convencida, la verdad se sentía fatal.

-Bueno, te he traído algo de ropa para que te asees... - dijo el jefe de policia de Forks tendiendole a Bella una maleta de mano con ropa y cosas de aseo adentro.

-Gracias - dijo Bella sonrojandose, hacia mucho que nadie se preocupaba así por ella.

-De nada cariño, ¿Como está Anthony?

-Tiene mucha fiebre y diarrea... - suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente como gesto de cansancio - creo que voy a cambiarme... puedes... puedes quedarte aquí con Jacob...

Charlie miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al hombre alto y moreno que tenía en frente suya, le agradaba mucho ese hombre, ese debería de ser el padre de su nieto, el marido de su hija , no el asquerosamente rico de Edward Cullen, que solo había jugado con ella.

Bella entró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejandose caer de espaldas contra la puerta, estaba muy cansada, estaba mareada y le dolia todo.

Después de unos minutos de desahogo acurrucada en el suelo se levantó y se miró al espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, demasiado pálida y ojerosa. SIn poder evitarlo sus ojos se fueron a su barriga, tenía el vientre ligeramente abultado, estaba engordando y ella sabía porqué. Se fijó en sus pechos, estaban hinchados, pero ya estaban así desde hacia unos meses, eso aumentó más sus sospechas.

Se metió en un baño y se cambió, forcejeó con los vaqueros, hoy no querían cerrarse y se colocó una sudadera verde a juego con unas converse verdes también. Metió la ropa que se había quitado en la misma maleta en la que le habían traído la ropa nueva y sacó de ella perfume y desodorante, se lo puso al igual que se aplicó una base de maquillaje para disimular un poco y se pintó un poco por arriba.

Al salir se encontró con el pediatra de su hijo.

-Buenas Isabella, ya veo que estas un poco mejor - dijo el doctor Pettyfer sonriendo, tenía mejor aspecto y podría presumir de tener buen servicio, sin duda eso le traería mejor reputación y con ellos más clientera, y más si lo decía un hombre tan importante como Edward Cullen.

-Si bueno... me cambié ... - dijo Bella señalando el baño que había dejado atrás, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al pediatra - ¿Está mejor mi hijo?

Peter pareció pensarlo unos minutos, esa mujer tenía algo raro.

-Si - respondió al fin - le ha bajado unas décimas la fiebre y se le ve mejor cara.

Bella suspiró y sonrió.

-Isabella, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - dijo el doctor y de pronto la sonrisa de Bella se esfumó.

-S...si.

- ¿Estás embarazada? -soltó el médico sin andarse con rodeos.

Eso a Bella la pilló desprevenida. Y él tío lo suelta tan tranquilo, odiaba su falta de frialdad.

-¿Eh? - dijo Bella intentado aplazar la pregunta, ella sabía que así era.

-¿Estás embarazada? - volvió a preguntar.

En ocaciones, los hombre son tan inútiles - pensó Bella al mismo tiempo que se intentaba sacar algo de la manga.

-No lo sé - murmuró, ¿Eso era todo lo que sabía decir? quizás un no habría sido más indicado - se reprendió mentalmente.

-Si subes las escaleras que están a tu derecha subirás a la planta de ginecología, allí te harán a prueva, vete diciendo que vas de mi parte, yo llamaré ahora mismo - dijo Peter dejando a Bella anonadada.

¿Por qué hacia todo esto ese hombre? Bella, con lo increiblemente ingenua que era, pensaba que todavía quedaba gente buena y desinteresada en el mundo, pero lo que ella no se imaginaba era que el doctor Pettyfer era de todo menos eso, era un gran interesado, sabía que, si cuidaba bien a la señora Cullen y a su pequeño Edward Cullen le daría la fama que necesitaba su hospital para... como decirlo... florecer.

-Pero... - protestó Bella - no tengo cita...

-Eso no es un impedimento, di que vas de mi parte - dijo el doctor y se dio media vuelta dejando a Bella sola en el pasillo y más desconcertada que nada.

Tenía sospechas de que estuviera embarazada, pero no tanto como para hacerse las pruevas, el tiempo lo diría pero... bueno, había que subir y afrontar las cosas, depende de los analizis que salieran hoy le volvería a cambiar la vida, ahora no podría vivir de lo que llevaba ahorrando toda su vida, no era solo a Anthony y a ella a quien tendría que alimentar, si no también a una boca más, además de volver a comprar el carrito y todas esas cosas de bebés que había dejado atrás en la mansión Cullen.

Tenia miedo de enfrentarse con la realidad, pero ya era hora de dejar de evitarlo.

Llegó a la sala de ginecología y se acercó al primer mostrador que encontró.

-Disculpa - murmuró a la chica que tenía en frente, parecía ser de su edad, y si era mayor apenas serían unos años - vengo de parte del doctor Pettyfer...

-¡Oh! ¿Es usted la señora Cullen? - le preguntó la recepcionista.

Bella asintió, no le gustaba que le dijeran así, y menos con lo que estaba pasando, ¿Es que todo le tendría que recordar a él?

-¡Genial! - soltó la mujer con entusiasmo - el doctor Meraz la está esperando en su consulta.

-Gracias - dijo Bella agradeciendo con una sonrisa y evitando la mirada entrometida de la secretaria.

Se paró delante de la puerta del que debia ser el doctor Meraz, había una plaquita de hierro blanca con las iniciales J.M. Bella supuso que sería la consulta de el doctor Meraz.

"Venga Bella, tú puedes hacerlo" - se decía la morena internamente. "Ahora o nunca".

Con un leve roze de nudillos tocó en la consulta del ginecólogo. Desde adentro se escuchó un animado "pase".

Con miedo Bella abrió la puerta y pasó a la consulta.

Después de haberse presentado y haberle echo unas preguntas el doctor Meraz pasó a examinarla, le dijo que estaba todo bien y que ahora seguiría con la prueba de embarazo. La hizo ir al baño y beberse una botella de medio litro de agua.

Cuando le entraron ganas de orinar el doctor le dio un basito de plástico y la mandó al baño a orinar dentro del vaso.

Bella hizo lo que él doctor le pidió y apareció minutos después con el vasito en la mano, se lo entregó al doctor Meraz y este se lo llevó para examinarlo.

Dentro de una hora tendría que pasar a recoger los resultados, podría cambiarle la vida o quedarse como estaba hasta ahora.

**¿Reviews?**


	5. La noticia

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **_Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, no se me podrán enfadar, que no he tardado mucho, apenas unos días. A ver, sé que Edward ha tardado en entrar en escena, pero es que tenía que ser así. Espero que les guste y que dejen muchos reviews. Nos leemos a bajo._

**Título: **Perdido.

**Capítulo 5: La noticia.**

Bella había acertado, estaba embarazada, de tres meses, tres semanas y un día. Atendía atentamente a lo que le decía el ginecólogo, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte, en un lugar muy lejos de Forks, Inglaterra, Edward.

Suspiró mientras escuchaba lo mismo de siempre. Nada de relaciones sexual. ¡Já! ¿Con quién? – se dijo sarcásticamente Bella. Nada de hacer ejercicios duros, comer bien y a las horas que se debe, evitar si es posible los tacones… vamos, todas esas cosas que Bella había escuchado sola cuando fue al ginecólogo por su primer embarazo. Sola. Bella se daba cuenta de que todas las cosas las había hecho sola desde que se mezcló con Edward Cullen, ni siquiera él había ido a ver la primera radiografía de Anthony, estaba en España, ni la segunda, estaba en Australia, ni la tercera, los asiáticos le necesitaban, ni en la cuarta, su partido de golf era demasiado importante, allí podrían hacerse nuevos negocios. Bella se dio cuenta de lo ambicioso que era Cullen, tenía de todo, coches que valían una fortuna, una mansión que ningún mortal normal en su vida podría pagar, negocios, dinero, muchísimo dinero, pero de todos modos, aún ya con todo lo que tenía Edward Cullen quería más. No podía culpar a los demás Cullen de iguales, Calisle Culle non era para nada igual a su hijo, era un humilde doctor al que le gustaba la vida tranquila y con solo estar con su esposa e hijos era más que feliz, al igual que su mujer Esme Cullen. Bella recordaba a Esme con adoración, su suegra le había acompañado en dos de sus cuatro ecografías, pero Bella no le había dicho en las dos últimas, no quería estorbar a Esme. Tampoco podía decir nada de Alice Whitlock, la hermana pequeña de Edward y de su marido Jasper, eran dos personas muy humildes que trabajaban persiguiendo sus sueños, no tenían hijos, pero porque con ellos solo se bastaban, y como decía Jasper: "No tengo nada suficiente para darle a mi hijo, así que no necesito un heredero, el día en que venga seré el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero de momento no lo busco, el llegará solo", y tanta razón tenía Jasper, al contrario de Edward, que se había casado solo con ella para tener un hijo, ¿Se podía ser más sucio y repugnante que Edward Cullen?

Y tampoco podía decir nada de Rosalie Mccarty, la hermana mayor de Edward y su esposo Emmett, que eran unas increíbles personas, ambos eran empresarios, pero nada codiciosos comparado con Edward, ellos solo trabajaban para vivir, no como Edward que vive para trabajar. Había hecho buenas migas con la familia Cullen, todos eran amables y buenas personas, menos el estúpido de Edward, que a pesar de que lo amaba, quería matarlo. Bella había hecho una amistad increíble con Rosalie, Bella era una de las pocas que la había comprendido con su esterilidad, no podía tener hijos y por eso se refugiaba con el pequeño Anthony, el único enano de la familia Cullen. Todos parecían adorarle y dar el mundo, el cielo y mucho más por él, menos la persona que de verdad debería hacerlo, su padre.

Bella salió tranquila de la consulta, le había dicho que de momento todo iba bien, el peligro ya había pasado, normalmente el peligro surgía en los primeros tres meses de embarazo y a ella le iba bien, todavía debería de esperar uno o dos meses más para saber el sexo del bebé.

Con los papeles en mano Bella bajó por el ascensor, no quería forzar ahora que sabía que tenía a alguien a quien proteger dentro de ella.

En el pasillo delante de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Anthony, su amigo y su padre estaban sentados en las incómodas butacas, al parecer esperándola, porque en cuanto la vieron saltaron hacia ella.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – habló Jacob.

Charlie pareció esperar su respuesta.

-Eh… - los miró a los dos, allí delante de ella mirándola con curiosidad – necesito contaros algo, pero no puede ser aquí – contestó - ¿Cómo está Anthony? – su pequeño era lo más que le interesaba junto a su otro pequeño, al que ya le había cogido cariño.

-Va mejorando, le ha bajado la fiebre y ya come, poco pero lo hace - contestó su padre mirándola curiosamente.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo? – preguntó Bella ansiosa, en todo lo que llevaban allí no le habían permitido verlo, y tenía unas ganas tremendas de coger a su pequeño y estrujarlo contra ella.

-No podemos, no de momento pero el doctor Pettyfer dijo que esta noche más tardar podríamos, sabe que ya nos ha tenido bastante tiempo alejado de él – contestó Jacob sorprendiendo a Bella.

Jacob no tenía por qué estar allí, sin embargo estaba, algo que Edward no habría hecho ni por asomo, estuvo en su parto y no sabía ni porqué milagro.

-Gracias – les dio sinceramente a los dos.

-Bien – dijo Charlie rascándose la nuca – esto… ¿Y si bajamos a bajo y nos cuentas eso que tenías que decirnos? – dijo su padre yendo directamente al grano, Charlie Swan era un hombre con poca paciencia.

-Me parece bien – apoyó Jacob.

Bella asintió y caminó al lado de su padre que los dirigía a la cafetería del hospital. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada próxima a una máquina de sacar comida basura rápida. Jacob había ido a por unos cafés y ahora volvía con ellos y algunos dulces. Bella no se había dado cuenta de que tenía hambre hasta que su estómago gruñó al ver los deliciosos pastelitos que su amigo de toda la vida traía en la cutre bandeja del hospital.

Jacob y Charlie rieron ante el gruñido estomacal de Bella y la incitaron a comer. Bella comió a gusto al lado de su padre y su amigo. Ellos esperaron a que ella terminara y cuando lo hizo le preguntaron qué era eso que tenía que decirles.

-Veréis – esto le costaba mucho a Bella decirlo – pues… - miró los papeles que descansaban en una silla a su lado y los cogió extendiéndolos hacia los dos hombres que la miraban confundidos.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Charlie sin ni siquiera mirar nada.

-Échales un vistazo primero papá – dijo Bella.

Charlie Swan cogió los papeles que su única hija le tendía y les hecho una ojeada, luego de ver lo que era se los pasó al muchacho que tenía al lado y miró fijamente a Bella, sin ninguna emoción en la cara.

A Jacob se le habían agrandado los ojos al ver lo que significaban esos papeles, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Esto solo aumentaba más lo que él sabía, no sabía nada de mujeres y nunca conseguiría estar con Bella.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Jacob fue el primero en hablar.

Bella apreció pensarse bien lo que iba a decir.

-Rara – contestó sinceramente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Charlie cogiéndole una mano por encima de la pequeña mesa de la cafetería.

Bella suspiró, su padre no estaba enfadado.

-Tenerlo – dijo con voz firme, eso no estaba en discusión.

-Eso lo sabíamos, me refiero a Edward… - a Charlie le costaba hablar de ese individuo que había engañado a su hija.

-No lo sé, papá – dijo Bella echándose a llorar.

No aguantaba más, estaba n sola, tan perdida, tan harta, tan desolada, tan… ¡Dios! Estaba tan enamorada del capullo de Edward Cullen, y lo peor de todo es que seguía sin poder hacerlo a un lado y sabía que nunca podrí hacerlo, por muchos hombres que pudieran haber en su vida luego de Edward, él siempre marcaría algo, y no solo porque es el padre de su hijo y el del que espera, si no porque Edward la enamoró hasta el infinito y más allá, pero le dolía toda esta situación.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera sabía cómo iban a seguir las cosas ahora, solo que cuando Anthony estuviera bien, lo apuntaría a una guardería para ella poder trabajar. Tenía buenos ahorros, pero como solo eran gastos de Anthony y ella daba, pero ahora con un bebé más sería difícil.

Notó los brazos cálidos de su padre a su alrededor. Se había levantado a levantarla y ahora ella lloraba en su pecho como cuando era pequeña y algo le asustaba.

Recogieron sus cosas de la mesa y subieron otra vez a pediatría, a esperar que le dejaran ver a Anthony.

El día de ayer había sido caótico, y a Bella le había pasado factura, lo único bueno de ayer fue el saber que volvería a ser madre y que le hubiesen dejado ver a su pequeño por la noche. Después de haber estado discutiendo seriamente con Jacob y Charlie, ambos se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas y Bella se había quedado en la habitación de su hijo toda la noche. Por suerte la pequeña habitación blanca tenía un silloncito que no estaba mal y Bella había conseguido haber dormido un poco, aunque la mayoría de la noche se la había pasado mirando al techo o a Anthony dejando que sus pensamientos volaran.

Ahora ya era por la mañana y se había cambiado con la ropa que Charlie le había traído nuevamente esta mañana antes de irse a la comisaría a trabajar. Él no quería, pero Bella le había hecho entender que era su obligación. Jacob no había aparecido por allí, pero la había llamado preguntándole si quería que fuera pero Bella había renunciado a la pregunta, Jacob trabaja y no quería que lo echaran del trabajo por su culpa.

La ropa cada vez le quedaba más estrecha y su abdomen ya no era plano, pero tampoco excesivo, apenas un ligero volumen. Estaba mañana se había puesto unos vaqueros pitillos desgastados, unas converse azul marinas y una camiseta de manga tres cuartos blanca con el logotipo de los Rolling Stone.

Estaba de pie junto a Anthony acariciándolo, este había despertado le sonreía cariñosamente, pero cansado, al parecer estaba mejor, pero no totalmente recuperado.

Bella le hacía cosquillas para alegrar un poquito más a su pequeño angelito cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto dando un fuerte golpe haciendo que Anthony se asustara y comenzara a llorar.

Bella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a insultar al que había hecho llorar a su hijo pero se quedó estática, sorprendida y sin hablar al ver quien era la persona que estaba delante de ella. ¿Cómo había conseguido encontrarla?

**N/A: **_**¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno, ya se imaginaran quien es el que ha aparecido por la puerta. ¿Se imaginan que puede pasar? Acepto sus teorías xD, ni yo misma sé que pasará hahahaha. ¿Se imaginan a Bella como la he descrito? Me parece tan linda cuando de su bebé y con otro en camino… - suspiro- El amor xD**_

_**Espero sus reviews.**_

_**Un saludo, nos vemos pronto.**_


	6. Odio

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos o puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **_¿He tardado mucho? Si así ha sido, lo siento mucho, pero es que tengo otros dos fic que escribir y actualizar y el instituto no perdona… bueno, no digo más nada y os dejo el capítulo, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo pasado._

**Título: Perdido.**

**Capítulo 6: Odio.**

Bella pareció congelarse en su lugar, ¿Era ese el hombre del que había estado huyendo durante estos largos tres meses? No, era imposible, el debería de estar en el otro lado del charco, en Inglaterra, no ahí parado delante de ella con una sonrisa socarrona. Ella no le había dicho a nadie a donde iba, era imposible que el supiera… ¡Mierda, la había descubierto!

-¿Sorprendida? – preguntó con el odio reflejado en sus verdosos ojos.

La castaña no podía hablar, era como si un iceberg la hubiese atrapado y un gato le hubiese comido la lengua, no podía ni emitir sonido, la sorpresa y la impresión era más fuerte que cualquier sonido que ella pudiera emitir.

-Sí, veo que te he sorprendido pequeña, ¿Acaso no era eso lo que tú querías? – Preguntó hipócritamente – un matrimonio lleno de sorpresas.

Esas fueron las palabras que incitaron a Bella a hablar.

-Cuando te dije que quería un matrimonio lleno de sorpresas me refiero a la sorpresa de que tu marido te sorprenda aunque sea una vez en tu matrimonio llevándote el desayuno a la cama, o que te sorprenda dándote un beso al despertar o que te diga algo bonito que no sea puro físico, o que al menos, este el día de tu cumpleaños a tu lado aunque sea unos minutos – dijo Bella indirectamente.

No sabía cómo se había armado de valor para dejar su miedo atrás y soltarle todo eso a su querido maridito, la conclusión era que él lo había entendido y ahora se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Quiso correr o caminar, cualquier cosa que la ayudara a salir de allí, pero él había sido demasiado rápido y la había atrapado por el brazo.

-Trabajaba día y noche, duro para darte lo mejor – apretó el agarre en su brazo haciendo que el dolor aumentara – mal agradecida – escupió.

Bella forcejeó intentado escapar de las garras del que años atrás había sido lo mejor que tenía, pero no hubo manera ya que este parecía como si hubiese atrapado su brazo con manos de acero.

-No quería nada de toda esa mierda materialista que me dabas, lo único que yo quería era cariño – dijo fríamente, tal y como lo sentía y armándose de fuerza para no llorar.

Edward rió a carcajada limpia y eso solo incrementó el odio que supuestamente Bella tenía hacia él.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –le preguntó a su marido indignada.

-Eres penosa Bella – respondió él.

-Tú sí que eres penoso Edward, no puedes asumir que una mujer te haya abandonado, hasta tu propia familia lo ha hecho – Bella no sabía de dónde salía hoy tanta valentía, pero suponía que de los tres años de silencio.

Esto último dicho por su esposa a Edward no le sentó muy bien y apretó más la mano que tenía contra su brazo haciéndola gritar del dolor.

Poco tardó el pequeño Anthony en llorar al escuchar los gritos de su madre y Edward la soltó para acercarse a él, al fin y al cabo, era lo único que le interesaba, su heredero.

El fuerte e imponente hombre de ojos jade acunó a su hijo en brazos pero este no paró de llorar, seguía gimoteando como al principio y poco tardó en hipar.

Bella, después de sobarse un poco el brazo dolido caminó hacia donde estaba el canalla de su marido y le arrebató al bebé. Este pareció dudar si dárselo o no, pero al final accedió ante el calvario que era oír llorar a un bebé.

Anthony se relajó en los brazos de su madre, esta lo mecía de un lado a otro sobándole la espalda con una mano y agarrándole con la otra mientras caminaba intentado calmar al niño, a veces susurraba un suave "_Shh_… pequeño, estoy aquí" que hacía temblar el cuerpo de Edward.

-¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Edward enfadado.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Bella sin comprender nada.

-¿Qué les ha hecho para que esté en mi contra? – estalló de rabia.

-Estas mal Edward, muy mal, por dios, ¡Es solo un bebé – contestó Bella defendiéndose.

-Eres una…

-¿Una qué? – ahora fue el turno de Bella de estallar – solo le he dado cariño Edward, cosa que tú nunca le has dado, solo te importa tu dinero, y, ¿Sabes que te digo? Dile a ella que te aguante, porque yo no pienso soportarte, ya aguanté durante mucho tiempo y no pienso volver a serlo, no soy tu esclava ni soy tu propiedad – Edward la fulminaba con la mirada.

Si supiera que Edward estaba pensando golpearla… Edward era un hombre demasiado orgulloso y con un ego tremendo como para que una mujer se lo bajara de sopetón y le diera unas cuantas patadas de humildad.

-Cállate – le exigió.

Ante la ferocidad de las palabras de él, ella prefirió mantenerse callada, mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, ya tendría tiempo de bajarle el ego y de momento solo podía pensar en disimular la barriguita de la felicidad y proteger a su hijo de las garras de ese cruel hombre.

Una enfermera entró por la puerta y los examinó con detenimiento, Bella pudo notar por la expresión de la mujer que notaba la tención en el ambiente, Bella le envió una mirada que decía algo así como "quédese por favor".

-Buenos días, ¿Es este el pequeño Anthony Cullen? – preguntó la enfermera sonriendo a Bella, la enfermera estaba en esto con ella.

-Sí, es este hombrecito que tengo en brazos – dijo Bella haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeño y haciendo que este se echara a reír.

Edward los miró perplejo.

-No se habla de otra cosa en el hospital que de Anthony el ojos césped – dijo la enferma cogiendo cariñosamente a Anthony de los brazos de su madre - a que sí, a que tu eres el más lindo – murmuró sacándole una sonrisa al pequeño Cullen mientras esta le revisaba en la pequeña camilla para críos.

Bella se acercó a la camilla también y examinó el trabajo que la pediatra hacia con su bebé.

Edward lo observaba todo desde lejos, advirtió muchos cambios en Bella, pero uno físicamente le llamó la atención, ¿Había engordado Bella en los últimos tres meses? ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar tan mal por él que ni comer podría? Desde luego Edward – se dijo así mismo – si piensas que esa arpía te ama como dijo alguna vez, estas muy equivocado, lo único que amaba era tu cartera.

-Está perfecto – dijo mirando a Bella intensamente, aunque Bella no lo supiera, la pediatra había pasado por una situación parecida a la que ella en estos momentos pasaba y decidió brindarle su apoyo – necesito que venga conmigo señora Cullen, serán unos minutos y con Anthony también, por supuesto.

Edward advirtió las miradas lascivas y significantes de la pediatra de su hijo e interceptó.

-De ninguna manera, mi mujer y mi hijo se quedan conmigo, si tiene algo que decirle, puede decirlo delante de mí también, al fin y al cabo, somos una familia – murmuró tensamente mirando a Bella para que le diera la razón, pero ella nunca lo hizo.

Bella miró desesperada a la mujer, necesitaba escapar de allí con su hijo ya, cuanto antes mejor. No podía quedarse en Forks mientras ese hombre estuviera aquí, a saber que les haría cuando estuvieran a solas, Edward estaba muy pero que muy enfadado y no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta.

Alguien interrumpió el momento de tensión entrando patosamente por la puerta. Bella se sorprendió al ver a moreno de ojos negros que había entrado por la puerta.

-¿Bella? – preguntó Jacob mirando a Edward, esto no le daba buena espina.

Edward miró a Bella con una mirada feroz, si las miradas matasen…

-Buenos días señor Black, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó la pediatra dándole dos besos a Jacob como si lo conociera de toda la vida – su ojos césped está perfecto, en unas horas podréis llevároslo a casa.

Edward se tensó al escuchar eso. ¿Su ojos césped? ¿Podéis? Acaso…

No podía ser. Edward se quedó congelado, de pie mirando al fortachudo moreno que tenía delate, ¿De verdad ese había sido el jovenzuelo por el que lo había abandonado? Había creído a Bella con mejor gusto.

Bella estaba inquieta, no quería meter en esto a Jacob, podía ver las miradas de odio que Edward le lanzaba a su amigo de la infancia y lo peor de todo es que lo conocía tan bien como para saber qué era lo que se estaba imaginando en su sucia y pervertida cabeza… Dios, iba a meter a su pobre amigo en un buen lío.

-¡Jake! – Dijo Bella llegando a donde su amigo se encontraba pasmado delante de su marido – serás mejor que vengas luego… - dijo empujándolo por un brazo.

-No Isabella – respondió Edward – deja que se quede.

Bella le dirigió una mirada de asco al ojos jade inglés y se giró a para encarar a Jacob. Por favor articuló con los labios.

Este había entendido a lo que se refería Bella con ese gesto de labios así que se encaminó a donde se encontraba Anthony, le dio unos pequeños besos y unos achuchones, luego se digirió a Bella, le besó la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

Para su desgracia, la pediatra ya se había ido así que en la habitación solo quedaban Edward y ella y este no tardó mucho en hablar.

-Vaya, vaya – murmuró Edward con la manos en la espalda y paseando de un lado a otro alrededor de Bella – así que, ese ha sido el estúpido por el que me has abandonado – la miró fijamente parándose de golpe – la verdad Bella, te creía con mejor gusto, me has decepcionado.

Lo que Bella pensaba. Edward se había creído que Jacob era su amante. ¡Lo que le faltaba! – pensó Bella abatida – más leña al fuego.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a un muy sonriente señor Pettyfer.

-¡Señor Cullen! – dijo con efusividad al pasear su vista por la estancia y encontrar a la persona que buscaba – ¡Me alegro de verle! No pensé que fuera a llegar tan rápido, apenas hace unas horas que hablamos…

A Bella le costó asimilar esas palabras…

Apenas hace unas horas que hablamos

¡Mierda! – Se reprendió la castaña- ¿Cómo no lo había previsto antes? ¡Ese capullo doctor!

-Encantado de conocerle al fin, doctor Pettyfer – dijo Edward con hipócrita amabilidad.

-Oh por dios, llámeme Peter – replicó este de un muy buen humor – miró a Bella y le preguntó - ¿Le gusta la sorpresa señora Cullen? ¿A que no se esperaba a su marido aquí? ¡Todo ha sido idea mía! Sabía lo que usted le necesitaba en estos momentos – contestó el muy gilipollas.

Maldito viejo asqueroso, zarrapastroso, dijo de p…- Bella murmuró todo tipo de insultos en su cabeza. ¡Mierda! Ahora solo le quedaba rezar para que no abriera la boca con respecto a su embarazo.

-La pediatra Morrison me ha dicho que el pequeño está de lujo, así que – dijo mirando a los querido Cullen alternativamente – ya pueden llevárselo, cuando quieran.

Edward extendió una mano hacia el doctor y la estrechó con una sonrisa falsa de agradecimiento en su cara.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hijo y mi mujer – dijo la última palabra con asco pudo advertir Bella – se lo agradezco muchísimo y no dude en que este hospital tendrá una muy buena reputación de aquí en adelante.

Malditos empresarios asquerosos… - pensó Bella mientras cogía a su bebé en manos y con la otra agarraba su maleta en la que metía todo lo necesario para Anthony.

Edward pagó la cuenta de estos últimos días de estancia y la llevó a través de unos largos pasillos a la salida, no había salido del hospital desde el día en que su hijo había ingresado aquí, hará unos cuatro o tres días, no lo sabía muy puesto que no había estado atenta al tiempo que volaba a su al redor.

-Y ahora cariño – dijo Edward en tono osco mientras abría la puerta de la limosina para que Bella entrara con Anthony en brazos – nos iremos al hotel y tú harás lo que yo pida.

Esto solo era el principio de su fin – pensó Bella antes de meterse en el gran coche negro.

**N/A: **_**Wow O_O ¿Qué me dicen? Se aceptan teorías y de todo, solo dejen un reviews, me hacen muy feliz y otra vez agradecer los reviews que aunque no los conteste los leo, todos :D Un saludo.**_


	7. De vuelta a su lado

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **Dios, estoy muerta, me duele todo. Acabo de salir de entrenar, me duché rápido y abrí el ordenador como una bala para poder escribir y subir hoy mismo, porque sé que es odioso que un fic no se actualice rápido, y yo ya llevo unos días sin subir capítulo en este fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews pasados, espero que dejen muchos más en este :D

**Las fotos del fic están en mi perfil.**

**Título: Perdido.**

**Capítulo siete: De vuelta a su lado.**

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hotel, la limusina iba rápida y en media hora estuvieron en Seattle. El camino había sido incómodo e inquietante, Edward no paraba de mirarla con odio y Bella imaginaba que también con asco, como todas sabemos, Cullen no era un hombre al que se podía contrariar.

Durante todo el camino Bella estuvo aferrada a Anthony, tanto porque tenía miedo de que el bebé pudiera recaer y porque con el niño en brazos, Edward no se atrevería a hacerle daño.

Bajó del flamante coche algo aturdida, se estaba empezando a marear y los tres meses y pico de embarazo no perdonaban a nadie.

La fachada del hotel era lujosa y las cinco estrellas de cinco vértices que adornaban la puerta de entrada lo confirmaron; estaba en un hotel inmensamente lujoso.

Edward tendió los brazos para que Bella le pasara al niño, la notaba pálida y ojerosa, mucho más pálida de lo que había sido siempre y se notaba que estaba hambreando. Podía ser malo, pero también se recordó que era la madre de su hijo y su esposa. Además no le convenía para nada tratarla mal, dentro de dos días como mucho tendría que volver a Inglaterra. Los medios estaban hablando demasiado y tenía que acallar rumores y eso sin contar a todos los eventos a los que había sido invitado y por vergüenza a ir solo no había ido y había quedado como un hombre cruel y sin corazón.

Bella dejó al pequeño en brazos de su esposo vacilante, esto no era lo que ella había planeado. Se había ido de la mansión Cullen para alejarse de Edward, no para estar con él. El daño que ese hombre le había hecho era mucho mayor que lo que ella pudiera soportar y tenerlo al lado no ayudaba de mucho al vacio que sentía, porque el pensar que todo lo que habían compartido era pura fachada dolía, dolía y mucho.

-Buenos días – dijo la recepcionista cuando Edward, Bella y Anthony se acercaron al mostrador.

-Buenos días – murmuró Edward y se notó que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-¿Tienen reserva o quieren coger una habitación en estos instantes? – preguntó profesionalmente la pelirroja que estaba detrás del mostrador poniendo ojitos y morritos para Edward.

Bella lo advirtió y cerró las manos en puños, no comprendía porque actuaba así, ¿Celos? Quizás, de todos modos, todavía seguía siendo su esposo.

Edward sonrió hipócritamente a la muchacha.

-Con reserva – contestó.

-¿A nombre de? – dijo dejando la boca abierta y pasándose la lengua por la boca.

Bella pensó que eso era asqueroso. Habían muchas más formas de llevarte un tío a la cama sin tener que provocar a los que estaban a tu lado, porque así era como se sentía Bella, se estaba provocando y sabía que si no salía ya para el baño lo iba a echar todo en los carísimos zapatos negros _chanel _de Edward.

-Tengo que ir al baño – dijo juntando algunas palabras y llevándose una mano a la boca como si con eso pudiera no vomitar.

Un poco alejado de donde se encontraba en una pared estaban los típicos dibujitos de aeropuerto para dirigirse al baño, así que siguiendo las flechitas Bella se dirigió y se metió como una bala.

Ante siquiera de cerrar la puerta ya estaba inclinada sobre el váter arrojando no sabía ni qué. Porque desde la tarde anterior en la que había comido unos dulces en la cafetería del hospital con Jacob y Charlie su boca no había probado ningún tipo de alimento, a excepción del agua.

Estaba arrodillada en el suelo y con una pierna intentó cerrar la puerta, pero algo se lo impidió. Unos cálidos brazos que muy bien conocía le sujetaron el pelo con delicadeza y con otra mano le masajeaban la espalda.

Bella estaba asombrada ante tal muestra de afecto, aunque estuviera haciéndolo por simplemente la educación que Esme le había dado, era demasiado.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando se tranquilizó cogió un poco de papel higiénico y con él se limpió un poco la boca.

Gracias a los fuertes brazos de Edward pudo levantarse que le ayudaron a incorporarse y él la siguió hasta el lavamanos público en el que se lavó un poco la boca y se empapó la cara de agua helada.

Se secó con papel de manos y se recostó en la pared de fino mármol. No se atrevió a mirar a su esposo que seguro la fulminaba con la mirada, pero Bella se había equivocado otra vez, porque Edward tenía cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward tratando que controlar su voz, quería conservar la fachada de duro.

-S…í – contestó Bella no muy segura.

-¿Has comido algo que te haya sentado mal o algo así? – preguntó analizándola.

-No… sé – la voz le temblaba.

-Entonces mañana, si te sigues sintiendo así te llevaré al hospital – contestó el muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¡No! – gritó Bella de repente. Si la llevaba al hospital le harían pruebas y se darían cuenta de que estaba embarazada y eso era lo que ella quería evitar, que Edward supiera que esperaba un hijo, porque pensaba escapar junto a su pequeño Anthony, muy lejos de él.

-¿Qué no me estas contando, Isabella? – preguntó Edward con una mirada que bien podría traspasar paredes.

Bella no dijo nada y solo se encogió de hombro haciendo que la furia de Edward incrementara.

-Vuelvo a repetir, ¿Qué no me cuentas? – volvió a formular la misma pregunta.

Esta vez sí levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la fría mirada de su esposo. Advirtió que nunca le había visto así y que estaba a punto de perder los estribos. ¿Y si le contaba lo que pasaba?

¡No! Al momento desechó esa opción.

-¿Dónde está Anthony? – preguntó esquivando la pregunta de él.

Edward pensó en agarrar fuerte a la mujer que tantas noches había compartido su cama y hacerle hablar, pero era por la mañana y ya habían discutido demasiado ese día, además la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, tenía muchas emociones revoloteando por su interior.

-Está con Tyler en la recepción esperando por nosotros – dijo volviendo a su frío tono, uno que últimamente estaba empleando demasiado aunque ni él se creía las emociones que quería darle a entender a Bella.

-¿Tyler? – preguntó Bella extraña.

Tyler era el cochero de Edward, lo llevaba a todos los lados que el quisiese sin resollar, pero debería de haberse quedado en Inglaterra o eso se suponía. Tyler tenía cuatro hijos y una esposa con los que estar… ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Sí, Tyler.

-¿Y qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Bella curiosa.

-Es como un hermano para mí y no en todo el mundo se puede confiar, yo sé que en el sí puedo.

Está bien, eso era una indirecta muy directa – pensó Bella mientras apartaba la mirada del rostro de Edward, la verdad le costaba mucho estar a su lado sin poder besarle ni tocarle si quiera.

-Vamos – dijo cogiéndola del brazo y guiándola fuera.

Llegaron a la recepción, donde Tyler estaba con Anthony poniendo caras raras y haciendo reír al pequeño. Edward habló un momento con él y le dio la llave de su habitación y le indicó por donde era, luego se dirigió a Bella que sostenía a Anthony en su regazo, un Anthony que no paraba quieto, todo le llamaba la atención, el florero de la mesa de al lado, el gorrito de la recepcionista…

-Cariño para quieto – le dijo Bella a su pequeño hijo que no paraba de moverse en su regazo.

Edward que venía directo hacia ellos se quedó parado contemplando la escena.

Anthony emitió un quejido de disconformidad haciendo reír a Bella. El corazón de Edward se contrajo.

-Eh, eh, pequeño guerrero – le murmuró a Anthony que ahora la miraba directamente a la cara – no todo va a ser como tú quieres.

Anthony se le agarró al cuello en modo de abrazo.

-Te quiero bebé – le dijo al oído.

Edward prolongó el momento unos minutos y luego carraspeó llamando la atención tanto de su pequeño hijo como de su esposa.

-Nuestra habitación es la trescientos veintiuno – dijo y se acercó a ellos cogiendo a Anthony del regazo de Bella.

-¿Nuestra? – preguntó esta con miedo, no quería quedarse en la misma habitación que Edward porque sabía que no aguantaría mucho.

-Sí, nuestra.

Bella se quedó callada y caminó al lado de él de camino a la habitación. Se abrazaba a sí misma con los brazos mientras Edward llevaba a Anthony en brazos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación.

Edward abrió y la hizo pasar a ella primero. Bella se quedó impresionada viendo el interior de la habitación, podía ser tranquilamente una suite. No era enorme, pero era acogedora y maravillosa. Desde las ventanas podía ver toda la ciudad de Seattle elevada en altos edificios. Tenía una gran cama de matrimonio y un pedazo de pantalla plana y a un lado de la cama había una cuna en la que perfectamente cabía Anthony.

Edward lo tenía todo planeado – pensó Bella.

-Ve y date una ducha – le dijo Edward con voz más calmada – yo me llevo a Anthony a comprar algo de ropa.

No la dejó ni terminar, salió con el niño en brazos antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

Bella obedeció y fue a darse una ducha. El plato era enorme y el agua que caía de él era simplemente maravillosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de relajada, los acontecimientos de los últimos días no le habían dado respiro.

Cuando terminó de enjabonarse volvió a lavarse con agua y salió a secarse. Pasando una toalla seca por todo el cuerpo y luego otra por la cabeza se envolvió en una bata femenina que colgaba de la pared del baño y salió a la habitación a esperar por la ropa.

¿Pero cuál fue su sorpresa? Edward ya se encontraba allí con su ropa en mano.

-Date prisa – le dijo tendiéndole la ropa que le había comprado – Anthony tiene que bañarse también, y yo.

Bella volvió a entrar al baño sin decir nada y se vistió rápidamente con los vaqueros azulados y la camiseta azul de manga tres cuartos que Edward le había traído a juego con unas bailarinas del mismo color, sabía que Edward no le iba a dejar unas converse ni de broma.

Salió después de haberse cambiado y disimuló con la bata como si estuviera doblando. Luego, cuando Edward entrara al baño cogería su chaqueta y se la pondría para que no se diera cuenta.

Nada más la vio salir se metió como una bala y prometió bañar a Anthony, Bella no le discutió.

A la media hora salieron del baño ambos con el pelo empapado, a Bella ya le había dado tiempo de ponerse su chaqueta así que estaba tranquila.

Se pasaron la tarde de tiendas. Edward intentaba hablarle lo menos posible, estaba muy concentrado en comprarle cosas a Anthony y a ella, para Bella todo eso era despilfarrar el dinero. Almorzaron en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Seattle.

Por la noche, después de cenar y cuando ya casi ni los pies los sostenían regresaron al hotel donde Anthony calló rendido como un angelito.

Bella tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa porque sabía lo que le tocaba ahora.

Edward salió del baño con solo un pantalón de pijama y el pecho descubierto, al momento Bella sintió como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera de arriba abajo. Era mucho más fuerte la pasión de ahora que la que recordaba, quizás por el tiempo…

Edward advirtió como los ojos de Bella pasaban de un intenso chocolate a un lindo avellana y el más que nadie sabía esa expresión.

No tardó mucho en agarrarla y estrujarla contra sí. Ambos cayeron desplomados en la cama. Bella no era consciente de nada. Solo que los labios de Edward la acariciaban con desesperación, con cariño y vehemencia, era como si hubiesen estado años separados.

No tardó en quitarse la chaqueta y luego Edward siguió con el pantalón de ella haciendo que solo le quedara la camiseta azul que él le había comprado por la mañana.

Cuando Edward le rozó el vientre con los dedos fue cuando Bella reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, tenía que parar, por el bebé.

Intentó apartar a Edward de ella, pero este no respondía.

-¡Para, Edward! – le chilló.

Este paró y la recorrió con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – le preguntó con brusquedad.

-No podemos hacer esto – le dijo ella intentado incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió.

-Claro que podemos – dijo y la volvió a besar sacándole la camisa por los brazos.

-¡Para! – gritaba mientras le mordía como podía, le golpeaba y aporreaba, pero este no hacía caso.

Edward recorrió con sus manos todo el cuerpo de su esposa viendo como esta temblaba y se retorcía de dolor aunque ella quisiese apartarse.

Bajó acariciándole con la boca hasta su vientre y ahí advirtió algo que antes no estaba.

-¡Le harás daño! – gritó esta y Edward paró en seco.

Miró a Bella a los ojos que estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y luego miró su vientre ligeramente abultado.

Ella estaba... ¡Oh, dios! – pensó Edward para sí.

**N/A: **_**Juju, ¿Qué dicen? Se aceptan teoría, tomatazos, de todo :D Espero sus reviews. Un saludo.**_


	8. Lágrimas silenciosas

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **¡Hay sí, lo sé! He tardado una eternidad en subir… pero es que a ver, el entrenamiento me agota y estudiar más y llego a casa y solo quiero acostarme en mi camita, lo siento, ahora tengo una semana de carnavales libre y prometo escribir mucho. Gracias por todos sus reviews.

**Las imágenes de este fic están en mi perfil, la imagen de este capítulo es sobre la ropa de Bella, la mujer de la foto tiene un poco más de barriga que lo que Bella aparenta.**

**Título: **Perdido.

**Capítulo ocho:** Lágrimas silenciosas.

Edward se encontraba en el bar del hotel. Bebía _ginebra _como si de leche se tratase. No estaba borracho, sus ganas de estarlo. Desgraciadamente, era un hombre muy alto y fuerte, por eso, al alcohol le costaba hacer estragos en él. Siempre se había sentido agradecido por esto, era una persona de negocios, importante, muy importante, y cada dos por tres se encontraba en reuniones en las que la bebida principal era el alcohol y era una buena virtud el no colocarse rápido, pero ahora más que nunca lo odiaba. Deseaba con todas sus ganas cogerse una gran moña y no acordarse ni de su nombre.

Isabella estaba embarazada, otra vez. La preciosa y menudita chica de pelo castaño y ojos chocolates con la que él se había casado. Debería de estar contento, tanto como lo estuvo cuando Bella le dijo por primera vez que iban a ser padres, pero esta vez la cosa era diferente.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas en los últimos meses. Ella se había ido, llevándose al pequeño, habían estado separados meses y Edward sabía que ella tenía un amante, ¿Él niño que Bella esperaba era suyo? Definitivamente, no.

Aún más enfadado de lo que ya se encontraba sacó un fajo de dinero del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y lo tiró en la barra, ni siquiera se había parado a contar el dinero, pero qué más daba, si le sobraba.

Cogió el ascensor y subió a la planta en la que su habitación se encontraba. La verdad no tenía gana ninguna de encontrarse a Bella con su pancita feliz esperando el niño de otro, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Con la tarjeta eléctrica que le habían dado en recepción abrió la puerta y se lo encontró todo oscuro. Le daba pena encenderlo todo, podía despertar a su pequeño e incluso a Bella.

Suspiró. Por mucho que intentase odiarla, solo conseguiría amarla más.

Entró a tientas hasta que se chocó con la lamparilla de noche y la encendió, seguro esta luz no les molestaría.

La lámpara poco alumbraba, pero lo justo lo pillaba. Divisó a Bella dormida en el pequeño sillón de una persona que estaba al lado de la cuna.

Seguro Anthony había dado la lata por la noche y Bella había estado consolándolo – pensó Edward.

Se acercó hacia donde Bella estaba y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era dulce, porque ella no era para nada salvaje, cosa que intentaba aparentar desde que la había encontrado.

Descansaba la cabeza en el incómodo reposabrazos del sillón y estaba mal colocada. Sin poder evitarlo miró su barriguita. Estaba abultada y se notaba claramente que esperaba un niño.

¿Pero como él no se había dado cuenta? Pues porque ella lo había escondido bien y porque a él no le interesaba nada ella, o eso quería.

La cogió en peso. Como cuando se casaron y la sacó de la lancha en la que habían recorrido el trecho hasta la isla en la que tan felices habían sido durante semanas, sin nadie, sin nada más que ellos dos solos, sin móviles, ni televisión. Solo ellos dos amándose. Dos enamorados recién casados en su luna de miel.

Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, Edward extrañaba esos momentos.

Una lágrima silenciosa se le escapó por la mejilla cuando la dejó inocentemente dormida en la gran cama de matrimonio del hotel.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió con solo su calzoncillo de Calvin Klein, que una pasta valía en la cama. Pegado al cuerpo de Bella que un maravilloso y conocido calor desprendía. Sabía que quería levantarse cada mañana así, junto a ella, a su lado, pero eso no podría ser posible, ella espera el hijo de otro hombre… estaba hecho un lío, quizás mañana miraría las cosas desde otra perspectiva… mejor dormirse un rato.

.

A la mañana siguiente Edward lo veía todo diferente, y había llegado a una conclusión anoche mientras daba vueltas en la cama.

Acogería al hijo de Isabella como si fuera suyo, le pondría su apellido y lo haría pasar por un Cullen, como su pequeño Anthony, y nadie, excepto Bella y él sabrían la verdad, era una buena propuesta que Bella no podría evitar coger. A Edward no le vendría nada bien para sus negocios que el mundo supiera que era un cornudo y a ella para nada le gustaría la reputación de golfilla que los ingleses depositarían en ella, así que, era un buen trato.

Anthony despertó antes que Bella. Lo cogió, le dio su beso de buenos días y lo llevó al baño a ducharlo junto a él. Se habían convertido en rutina el baño de hombres, antes era Bella la que bañaba al pequeño, pero a Edward le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hijo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Cuando Isabella despertó Edward y Anthony ya estaban listos y preparados para salir a desayunar.

-¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó Edward dejando a un lado la hostilidad de los últimos días.

Bella asintió, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Se sentía avergonzada porque no sabría con Edward se había tomado lo de su embarazo, quizá no quería más hijos y le haría abortar o… ¡No! Ella por nada del mundo iba a desprenderse de su pequeño.

-Corre a ducharte, te he dejado un traje en el baño a juego con lo que necesitas, no tardes mucho por favor, hoy volveremos a casa y antes tenemos que bajar a desayunar – dijo Edward y con esto se fue de la habitación con su pequeño hijo.

¿De dónde había salido tanta amabilidad de repente? – pensó Bella entrando al baño.

Se desvistió sin mirar siquiera que era lo que Edward le había comprado para que se pusiera, ni siquiera había valido la pensar discutirle eso de volver a casa, porque para nada serviría, Edward siempre había hecho lo que quería y ahora no iba a cambiar eso.

Se dio una lenta y deliciosa ducha. Los actos de ayer habían desaparecido con el agua.

Salió envuelta en una toalla y cogió el atuendo que Edward le había traído.

Unos _legins _color beis dentro de unas botas de montar altas, una camiseta interior debajo de una de cuadritos a mitad de brazo con una rebequita de punto por encima, definitivamente, este hombre tenía buen gusto.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y fuera le estaban esperando su niño y su marido sentados en el pasillo en el cual había unos cómodos sillones.

El niño al ver a Bella salir estiró sus manitas hacia ella. Bella no tardó mucho en responder y acercarse hacia donde estaban ellos dos. Cuando llegó su rodilla rozó con la de Edward que estaba sentado en el sofá, ambos se miraron pero no se dijeron nada. Edward le pasó al niño sin poder rozarle los brazos, ella se estremeció ante el contacto.

En silencio bajaron por el ascensor hasta el buffet del hotel, tenían incluido el desayuno.

Se turnaron para ir a coger comida, mientras Bella mantenía al niño, Edward cogía su desayuno y mientras Edward cogía al niño Edward preparaba el desayuno de Anthony y el suyo, este ponía caras de enfado al ver a sus padres levantarse y el no poder hacerlo, más de una vez le hizo sacar una sonrisa a Edward que a Bella le dejó impactada, Edward no era un hombre de afecto, no últimamente, desde que sus negocios se habían vuelto el centro de su vida.

Comieron en silencio mientras Anthony hacia todo tipo de ruidos y bebía su biberón, era un niño de casi nueve meses muy listo y espabilado.

Bella terminó de desayunar y Edward la ayudó a salir al aparcamiento, iba muy protector detrás de ella mientras esta cogía a Anthony.

-Tengo que llamar a Charlie – dijo Bella cuando estuvieron dentro de la limusina.

-Ten mi móvil – le contestó este tendiéndole su _Iphone_.

Bella suspiró y se recostó contra el sillón del gran y lujoso coche, se sentía agotada.

-Edward – dijo mirando al techo del coche – mis cosas y las de Anthony están en casa de mi padre.

-Si lo que quieres es ir a ver a tu amante, siento desilusionarte, pero no dejaré que vayas – le contestó este.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a marcar el número de su padre.

Esperen. Bella recopiló lo que le acaba de decir Edward. ¿Amante? Oh, no, eso si que no. Lo que me faltaba – pensó Bella – que ahora este crea que tengo un amante, a saber que paranoillas se estará metiendo en la cabeza… ¡Dios! El bebé.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Gritó Bella de repente - ¡No tengo ningún amante, Edward! ¡Nunca te he engañado! ¡Por dios, no seas hipócrita, yo no soy como tú! ¡Tú has sido el único que ha habido en mi vida! ¡Y si, el niño que espero es tuyo no hace falta que te comas la cabeza pensando en cómo puedes librarte de él! Y no te preocupes – dijo un poco más calmada – desapareceré si eso es lo que quieres ahora.

Edward se quedó sorprendido ante el bombardeo que Isabella le había soltado, pero lo que más sorprendido le dejó fue que su mujer decía la verdad, conocía muy bien a Bella y sabía cuando mentía y cuando no, y sabía que ahora no lo hacía.

Esta no dejó que el abriera la boca. Inmediatamente se llevó el móvil al oído y empezó a charlar.

-Estamos bien – decía.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento, papá, no fue mi intensión…

-Tranquilo, nada pasó.

-¡No! No lo hagas.

-No es necesario, papá.

-Sí, está muy bien también.

-Papá, no voy a volver – silencio – vuelvo a Inglaterra, junto a Edward.

El corazón de Edward dio un brinco involuntario.

-Cálmate por favor.

-Estate quieto en donde estás.

-Pe…

-¡Déjame hablar!

-Yo quiero volver – murmuró Bella.

Edward notó el leve temblor en ese Yo quiero volver, sabía que ella no quería volver a Inglaterra.

-Quiero estar con Edward – dijo y el corazón del frío millonario saltó otra vez, pero esta vez de dolor porque sabía que lo que Bella decía no era cierto.

-Vamos a volver a ser una familia papá, quiero hacerlo, ahora seremos cuatro…

Cuatro - pensó Edward.

-Debo colgarte, llegamos al aeropuerto, te prometo que te llamaré cuando llegue y que volveré a visitarte, te amo papá, gracias por todo – fue lo último que dijo Bella y colgó la llamada.

Después de unos minutos de recomponerse, porque la llamada con su padre había sido muy profunda. Le entregó el móvil a su marido y este se sentó a su lado en la limusina, mientras antes había estado todo lo separado posible que había estado.

Bella no le prestó atención y giró la cara para no verle, le estaba haciendo daño, mucho daño, había vuelto a conseguir comunicación con su padre y ahora, cuando mejor estaban las cosas él la obligaba a dejarlo todo, definitivamente, Edward Cullen no tenía sentimientos.

Bella se secó apresuradamente una lágrima traicionara que corría por su mejilla y se giró a coger a su pequeño que la reclamaba. Pero este último gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Edward, que lo había contemplado todo.

**N/A: ¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí xD Siento la tardanza, lo digo otra vez, de verdad, no era mi intensión, por eso lo he hecho un poquitito más grande, espero que os guste y ahora que estoy de vacaciones por el instituto dejaré todos los días, un capítulo, por los menos hasta que vuelva a clase, seguro terminaré el fic porque si lo traigo todos los días. Saludos, ¿Reviews? Os quiero :D**


	9. Regreso

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Ciao! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí os dejo otra capítulo de esta historia, que espero que os este gustando porque lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo, me encanta escribir este fic, me sale solo. La verdad, no sé cuantos capítulos más pueda escribir, pero no creo que falten muchos, pero tampoco pocos xD Os dejo el capítulo, gracias por todos los reviews pasados.**

**Imágenes del fic en mi perfil.**

**Título: **Perdido.

**Capítulo nueve**: Regreso.

-Edward y Isabella Cullen caminan cogiditos de la mano con su pequeño niño en brazos por el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, pero no están solos ya que la barriguita de Isabella así lo demuestra, ¿Volverá a ser papá el joven y guapo millonario Inglés? Al parecer sí. Después de meses sin ver a la señora Cullen ha vuelto a aparecer en público, todo apunta a que esperaba que pasasen los primeros meses de embarazo para no correr ningún riesgo durante este periodo, aunque hemos apreciado cansancio en sus caras, ¿Está insoportable el pequeño heredero Anthony? Desde _WordReference Forums, _Anthony, deja dormir a papá y a mamá – decía una reportera mientras corría al lado de Bella, Edward e Anthony en medio del aeropuerto de Inglaterra.

Bella intentaba evitarlos, hacer como si no existieran, pero era difícil mientras hablaban de ti, de tu hijo y de tu marido todo el tiempo. Le dirigió una mirada tortuosa a Edward a la que este contestó apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

Edward sostenía a Anthony con un brazo mientras que con él otro tenía a Bella abrazada por la cintura, tenían que dar imagen de familia unida. Anthony no paraba de removerse en sus brazos, estaba inquieto, y era normal, el agobio de las cámaras para un adulto ya era frustrante ni imaginarse para un bebé.

Edward quería correr y alejarse de todos ellos, si su mujer no hubiese estuviese en ese estado lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era proteger a su pequeño hijo que crecía en el vientre de Bella. Porque Edward sabía cuando alguien le mentía, y sabía que Bella no lo estaba haciendo e iba a ser padre por segunda vez.

Al fin llegaron al coche en el que Tyler les esperaba sentado en el capó del coche. Nada más verlos se encaminó hacia ellos para coger las maletas que los dos servidores del aeropuerto traían detrás de ellos.

Tyler metió las maletas en el maletero del lujoso coche negro con cristales tintados que nada dejaba ver y se metió en él para llevar a sus señores a la mansión.

Bella entró despacio al coche con una mano en la barriga. El bebé le había dado una patada.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Edward con frialdad.

-Acaba de moverse y es un poco incómodo – contestó Bella.

Edward la miró duramente desde el otro lado del flamante coche. Se masajeaba la panza con delicadeza una y otra vez y respiraba despacio. Era hermosa, muy hermosa - se dijo Edward - y más hermosa parece con el embarazo, definitivamente, le sienta bien. Sabía que el niño era suyo, ¿Pero su corazón? ¿Era suyo su corazón? Suspiró y se recostó en los gruesos sillones de charol con su hijo pequeño en brazos.

Anthony se removió un poco en ellos hasta que consiguió la posición cómoda, contra su pecho y volvió a sumirse en un dulce y profundo sueño.

-Le encanta dormir - objetó Bella sin despegar la mirada de su hijo.

-Ya me he dado cuenta - le contestó Edward con rudeza.

Bella le miró ante la agresividad de sus palabras, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de gilipollas ese hombre? ¿Se creía que porqué era rico tenía derecho a hacer lo que le diera la gana? Pues se equivocaba. Isabella era un completo mar de pensamientos, pero sobretodo rondaban acerca de su vida, su pequeño y el que venía en camino, en el camino a la mansión de Edward llegó a un conclusión. Edward no la amaba. Pero no se sorprendió, eso tampoco era nada nuevo. El día en el que él le propuso matrimonio no dijo un 'Te amo, Bella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?' como hubiese hecho la mayoría de la población del mundo, lo de él fue un 'Te deseo Bella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?' Así que, ahora no podía echarle nada en cara pues esto se lo había buscado ella solita y a sabiendas de que el no la quería, ni siquiera un poco, que lo único que quería era su cuerpo y la satisfacción que este le daba, aceptó ser su esposa.

El coche se detuvo delante de la verja de hierro de seguridad de la mansión. Con una rápida llamada le abrieron la puerta. Bella supuso que sería Athenodora o tal vez Sue la que les hubiese abierto.

Tyler paró enfrente de la puerta de entrada a la mansión y se bajó del coche. Le abrió la puerta a su viejo amigo y a su esposa y corrió hacia el maletero para sacar las maletas, al momento se les unió Seth y Paul Clearwater, los hijos varones de Sue la ama de llaves y le ayudaron a bajar las maletas del coche y a entrarlas en la casa.

Bella se quedó parada en la entrada. Ya había salido y mantenía su bolso fuertemente apretado mirando tristemente la casa. Al principio todo había sido perfecto, recordó, Edward y ella corrían por la gran casa jugando entre ellos como dos personas enamoradas, salían a dar largos paseos juntos... pero claro, la única enamorada de esa relación era ella, y un matrimonio n funciona si solo uno lo desea, al pasar los meses todo había cambiado, Edward pasaba más tiempo en su despacho que en casa y igual con las empresas y los viajes. Cuando le comentó que estaba embarazada se quedó un tiempo por casa, pero luego volvió a irse, y así era su vida, podía tener todo lo que quisiese, coches, joyas, todo tipo de lujos, pero había una cosa que era lo único que quería y lo menos lujoso de todo, el amor de su marido, y definitivamente, no lo tenía.  
Edward parecía pasar más tiempo con su secretaria Jessica que con ella misma, y eso a su vez la sumergía en un mundo de celos en el que todo lo veía completamente negro, en más de una ocasión había pensado ir a la oficina de su marido y arrancarle los pelos uno a uno a esa estúpida mujerzuela, pero por suerte porque dios es grande, pudo controlarse y soportarlo todo con orgullo, hasta que la situación se tornó insoportable de verdad y se marchó dejándolo todo atrás, todo menos a la razón de su vida, su pequeño Anthony.

-¿No piensas entrar? Te advierto que tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

Bella escuchó la hosca voz detrás de ella, pero no se giró, sabía de sobra quien era y para ser sinceros, no quería verle la cara, el recuerdo del dolor, había vuelto y la rabia había ido en aumento, ¿Habría sido tan capullo y le había sido infiel? No podía creerlo, pero lo más seguro era que fuera cierto, Edward no tenía sentimientos.

-¿No crees que ya has estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, amor? - pronunció esta última palabra casi con asco.

Bella podía ser buena, podía aguantar muchos palos, uno tras otro, pero no se iba a dejar avasallar por su marido y le iba a devolver cada una.

-No lo suficiente como para querer dormir esta noche contigo, cariño - le devolvió la jugada y la cara de Edward era todo un poema, al igual que él, pronunció esto último con verdadero asco, haciendo incluso una mueca.

-Así que quieres guerra, cielo.

-Amorcito, ¿Nos has escuchado eso de que del amor al odio hay solo un paso? - le preguntó volviéndose a él, y si no hubiese tenido a su hijo en brazos lo hubiera fulminado con la mirada o vete a saber tú qué otra cosa podía haber hecho.

-No puede ser - dijo alguien a sus espaldas - ¿Bella? ¿Bella, has vuelto? - Bella se giró para encontrarse con su vieja amiga, Athenodora - No puede ser - dijo esta sorprendida - ¡Anthony muchacho, pero qué grande estas! - y corrió hacia Edward porque este tenía al niño en brazos y se lo sacó de ellos - eres más lindo, eres igual a tu papá de pequeño, mismo ojos, misma cejas, misma nariz, mismo pelo... - Athenodora se cayó, se hacía un vago boceto de cómo podían estar las cosas y al levantar la mirada y ver a Bella y a Edward casi matándose con la mirada decidió intervenir - estás Bella, espectacular - dijo y corrió hacia ella con Anthony en brazos y la abrazó estrujando a su vez al niño. A este por supuesto la situación no le pareció bien y soltó algo así a un grito de inconformidad - pero que gruñón está el ojiverde - rió Athenodora haciendo reír también a Bella.

-Te eché de menos Athe - comentó Bella.

-Yo también muchacha, yo también - la miró y determinó en su barriga - ¿Estás...?

-Si - contestó Bella ruborizándose.

-Felicidades - dijo girándose hacia Edward.

-¿Como estas tan segura de que el niño es mío? Te recuerdo que estuvo cuatro meses fuera de mi vista - dijo Edward.

Bella no pudo aguantarlo y dejó que su mano hiciera lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer. Velozmente, la mano de Bella se elevó y se estampó contra la cara de Edward haciendo que sonara como el estampido de dos platos.

-No vuelvas a decir o a insinuar algo así, no soy una mujerzuela como esas con la que te acuestas a mis espaldas, Edward, no creas que todos somos como tú, si no quieres creerme, ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, peor para ti - Bella sacaba todo lo que en su corazón había guardado con tanto dolor - Si no crees que el hijo que espero es tuyo, no lo creas, cuando nazca podrás hacerte una prueba de paternidad para que compruebes que no miento, no me importa que se la hagas, porque al contrario que tú, yo no tengo nada que ocultar - lágrimas rodaban por de los ojos de Bella - ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Ojalá no te hubiera conocido - Edward la miró con una mar de emociones, sorprendido, dolido, con dureza - Ojalá nunca te hubieras cruzado en mi camino, ojalá nunca hubiera sabido que existías, ojalá nunca hubiese aceptado nuestra primera cena, ojalá nunca hubiese aceptado casarme contigo, porque uno se casa por amor, esta con otra persona por amor, tienen un hijo por amor, y aquí Edward, no hay nada de eso, me arrepiento de tantas cosas, pero sin duda, de la que más me arrepiento es de haberte conocido Edward Cullen.

Todos se habían quedado fríos con las palabras de Bella. Tanto Tyler como Athenodora, los dos empleados de más confianza de Edward lo había presensiado todo.  
Bella cogió a su hijo de los brazos de su buen amiga y aliada Athenodora y corrió escaleras arriba para refugiarse en algún sitio, con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor en el pecho que le oprimía hasta el respirar, quería escapar, olvidar todo, no poder recordar que amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Edward Cullen, olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

Nada más llegar a la habitación de Anthony lo dejó en la cuna y corrió al cuarto de baño, el mareo, las lágrimas y las nauseas se habían juntado y no eran una buena combinación.

**N/A: ¿y? ¿Reviews?**


	10. Ecografía

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Dios O_O ¿Cuánto hace que no actualizo? En serio, lo siento muchísimo, me he dejado llevar por la pereza y porque estaba a tope de exámenes y no tenía ningunas ganas de escribir, pero aquí vuelvo a la carga, por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a fanfiction twilight? ¡ESTÁ FATAL! En serio, me frustra esta situación en la página.**

******Título: Perdido.**

******Capítulo diez.**

Bella se sentía enorme. Llevaba de embarazo seis meses y se sentía tan pesada que poco podía caminar y tampoco es que los malestares le dieran muchas ganas. Desde la última discusión ante Athenodora el día en que ella y Anthony habían vuelto a la mansión, no se habían vuelto a hablar, pero no era por nada en especial, ni no porque Edward había vuelto a hacer lo de siempre. Hace tres meses que se encuentra de viaje por Asia. Sus conversaciones se reñían a:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Tú?

-Cansado, mucho trabajo. ¿Qué tal el bebé?

-Está inquieto.

-¿Y el peque?

-No para de gatear e intentar caminar de un lado a otro.

-Me gustaría estar ahí.

-Seguro - contestaba ella con sarcasmo ante esa afirmación.

-Bella...

-Adiós.

Y cortaba la llamada siempre ella. No era por ser fría, al fin y al cabo era el padre de sus hijos, si no porque se lo merecía -pensaba ella - ¿Cómo podía irse tanto tiempo con un niño de un año y otro en camino? Eso era de un hombre de pocos sentimientos y desde luego, Bella había empezado a pensar desde hacía tiempo que ese hombre no tenía.

Bella se había despertado ese día fatal, el niño no paraba de moverse y ella de vez en cuando hacía muecas de incomodidad, había vomitado un par de veces y estaba muy pálida. Ya se lo había dicho Athenodora cuando había bajado a desayunar con Anthony en brazos.  
Ahora se encontraba en el jardín tendida en una gran manta de colores recostada contra un bonito árbol acariciando su revuelto estómago y viendo como Anthony le balbuceaba incoherencias a Athenodora, ella siempre había sido su apoyo, porque era buena por naturaleza, pero ahora más que nunca se había portado con una gran amiga aunque siempre lo había sido.  
Le había pedido que si podía acompañarla al ginecólogo. Hoy tenía la segunda ecografía y desde luego que Edward no estaría aquí para acompañarla, pero diciendo la verdad, a Bella no le sorprendía, ya lo había hecho antes.

-¿Crees que Edward estará aquí a tiempo? -le preguntó de repente a su amiga.

Athenodora dejó de mirar a Anthony por un momento y centró toda su atención en Bella.

-Realmente no lo sé Bella, es un hombre de negocios, muy ocupado, las facturas no se pagan solas...

-Dijo que vendría - murmuró Bella recordando la conversación telefónica con Edward la semana pasada.

-Y cumplí mi promesa - dijo una voz fuerte pero suave a la vez.

Bella miró al punto de referencia de la voz sorprendida. ¿Edward? No, imposible, el estaba en...

¡Dios, había venido!

Bella no podía salir de su asombro, había viajado desde Asia para asistir a la ecografía... sinceramente, ni Bella ni Athenodora pensaban que Edward pudiera cumplir con su palabra pero bueno, si así lo mirábamos Edward era un hombre muy orgulloso, seguro vino por no quedar como mal. Bella sacaba sus propias conclusiones mientras Edward se acercaba a Anthony y se sentaba con él en la manta junto a Athenodora y Bella.

Bella no salía de su estupefacción y no ayudaba mucho que Edward estuviera igual de guapo o incluso más, si se podía, de como se había ido.

-¿Como está mi pequeño? - pregunto Edward a su hijo sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos - ¿Has echado mucho de menos a papi? Lo siento bebé - se disculpó con el niño dándole un beso en la cabecita - no volveré a dejaros más.

Bella le miró intensamente y Edward al sentirse observado desvió la mirada de su hijo para posarla en su esposa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a viajar más? - preguntó Bella sin creérselo.

-Viajaré, pero será solo por días, este viaje ha sido una burrada.

Edward volvió a coger a su hijo entre sus brazos, el pequeño parecía encantado con la presencia de su padre y eso a Edward le llenó de satisfacción. Al menos en esa casa había una persona que no le odiaba - pensó mientras jugaba con una pelota de Anthony que el niño se empeñaba en tirar lejos. Observó a Bella, había cogido peso, naturalmente, pero estaba muy pálida y ojerosa. ¿Le había costado dormir tanto como a él? - se preguntó - ¿Habría pensado ella en él tanto como para acostarte a las tantas en la madrugada como él lo había hecho? Desde luego que no - pensó Edward - sus ojeras y su extrema palidez era producto del embarazo.

-Bella - murmuró Edward pastosamente, hasta pronunciar su nombre dolía - está noche hay una cena benéfica y yo me preguntaba si te apetecería ir, si no quieres o no puedes lo entenderé, no te preocupes.

A Bella le sorprendió que le invitara y más que dijera que la comprendería si se negaba, ¿Qué habían hecho con el Edward frío y duro que era su esposo? ¿Quién era él?

-Eh... creo que podré ir - respondió ella.

-Gracias, te conseguiré un vestido bonito - Edward la miró - o podemos ir a comprarlo cuando terminemos en el ginecólogo, como quieras.

Si Bella pensaba que no podía sorprenderse más ese día se equivocaba, pues la mención del ginecólogo la dejó en transe. Se acordaba, Edward se acordaba.

Sin poderlo evitar le sonrió y Edward sintió que el mundo volvía a levantarse a su alrededor.

-Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo, no sé cual debería comprar y me gustaría que me aconsejaras si no te importa, además no he salido de aquí y uhm... estoy un poco desorientada.

-Eres mi esposa Bella, y la madre de mi hijos, claro que voy a ir contigo.

Todo era por eso, porque era la madre de sus hijos y su esposa según unos papeles rellenos de tintas.

-¿Quieres ir a comer fuera? - preguntó Edward.

-Preferiría comer en casa - respondió ella.

Edward sonrió. Se había referido a la mansión como su casa y eso aunque el multimillonario quisiera ocultarlo, le llenaba de felicidad.

-Entonces le diré a Athenodora que haga algo rico para el almuerzo.

-¡Eh! -grito esta por detrás - ¡Que yo siempre cocino rico!

Bella se echó a reír y Edward no pudo evitar mirarla, era lo más hermoso que había visto - pensó - aun aunque estuviera adolorida e incómoda tenía una sonrisa para dar.

Anthony sonrió imitando a su madre y Edward lo estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, le había echado de menos, a su hijo, su hogar, y a Bella, su mujer.

Edward no se estaba quieto, no paraba de moverse de un lado al otro del pasillo del hospital y ponía a Bella cada vez más nerviosa que leía una revista para embarazadas sentada en las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera.

-Isabella Cullen por favor, su turno - les informó la secretaría del ginecólogo.

Bella cerró la revista y la dejó en la pequeña mesita que había a su lado, cogió su bolso y con mucho cuidado y un poco de esfuerzo se levantó y se puso en pie. Edward ya había llegado a su lado y la miró como diciendo ' todo estará bien ' y luego le dio la mano conduciéndola a la consulta.

Este gesto la tomó por sorpresa. Edward no era un hombre muy demostrativo y menos después de que ella se hubiese marchado y le hubiese abandonado, él mismo incluso le había dicho que no se lo iba a perdonar. Mientras estaba entrando Bella no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que había ido a esa consulta hacia exactamente un años y unos pocos meses más, lo había hecho completamente sola y eso aún ahora le dolía.

Edward notó algo extraño en su esposa, pero no dijo nada pues supuso que serían nervios.  
Ambos se sentaron en las sillas detrás de la mesa del doctor y escucharon atentamente todo lo que este le dijo sobre el ya avanzado embarazo de Bella.

Isabella se recostó en la blanca y larga camilla con Edward de pie a su lado y se levantó el borde de la camiseta para dejar al descubierto su ya más que abultado vientre. Bella se estremeció al sentir el frío gel transparente y su piel y aún más al sentir el movimiento del pequeño aparato.

-Ya nos deja ver su sexo - comentó Riley mientras miraba la pantalla donde se veía casi todo negro menos algunos puntos blancos y claramente el bebé que Bella advirtió estaba enorme - ¿Quieren saberlo?

Bella miró a Edward y este asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente, ese Edward no era al que ella estaba acostumbrada, le desconcertaba con sus cambios de humor.

-Puedes debo felicitarles, es una niña - murmuró Riley con voz profesional sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla - y por lo que se ve una niña sanísima y con mucha energía, ¿No, Bella? - rió.  
-Si, demasiada energía diría yo - comentó esta.

Edward recogió la carpeta con las fotos de la ecografía de su hija y se encaminó hacia el coche. Hoy había decidido conducir el, estaba relajado y de buen humor y eso nadie lo cambiaría por el día de hoy. Se metió en su coche favorito, su precioso Volvo plateado y arrancó. No era un coche muy lujoso, pero le traía tantos recuerdos que por eso era su favorito y el especial.

-Guárdalas tú, yo seguro las perderé y son demasiado importantes, ahora le compraremos un álbum de fotos y las colocaremos, ¿qué te parece? - preguntó Edward sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-Vale - contestó Edward dudosa.

Estaba muy sorprendida pero a la vez la rabia la invadía, ¿Es que no podían a ver hecho esto mismo un año atrás? Porque él nunca le había dicho de hacer un álbum de Anthony, ni tampoco había guardado las ecografías, es más, dudaba de que algún día habría visto una.

No fueron directamente a casa, si no que fueron directos al primer centro comercial que vieron. Edward estuvo muy colaborativo en toda la tarde y ayudó a Bella a encontrar el vestido y los zapatos perfectos acorde con su estado. Ya oscurecía y pronto empezaría la cena. Edward llamó a Athenodora para que avisara a Bella y empezó a vestirse.

Ya estaba casi vestido, lo único que le faltaba era la corbata pero él nunca había conseguido ponerse una, siempre había sido Athenodora quien se la anudaba o incluso Bella en sus años de felices casados lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones. Edward recordaba que casi siempre que Bella le ayudaba a vestirse acababan haciendo el amor rápido en cualquier lado. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo, hacía mucho que no tocaba a una mujer, pero ninguna le interesaba si no era Bella por mucho que le costase admitirlo.

-Vaya, veo que hay cosas que no cambian, ven aquí – murmuró Athenodora al ver a Edward casi ahogarse intentando ponerse bien la corbata.

Edward sonrió avergonzado.

-Nunca ha sido lo mío – admitió.

-Ya bueno, tampoco tratar a una mujer nunca ha sido lo tuyo.

Edward se quedó seco.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes muy bien de que te hablo Edward – Athenodora dio un último apretón a la corbata y con sus manos le quitó las pocas arrugas que esta tenía – es tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos, y sé que la amas, también sé que no estuvo bien que se fuera, pero yo también lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Te pones de su parte? – preguntó Edward secamente.

-No Edward, solo te pido que analices cual fue el motivo que le distes para que ella se fuera de tu lado.

-Está claro, quería fugarse con su amante pero la jugada no le salió bien.

-¿Eso crees de verdad, Edward?

-Ah, ¿No es así? – preguntó retador.

-No, no es así, y cuando te des cuenta de por qué se fue luego no digas que no te lo advertí – dijo su vieja niñera llegando a la puerta – que tengan una buena cena – sentenció.

**N/A: Quizás este capítulo no diga mucho, pero es importante, el próximo tendrá tema, es la fiesta y se encontraran con personas a las que odian y se armaran líos, tendrá movida xD Ahora fanfiction se ha arreglado o parece, así que subiré seguido porque el Lunes, o sea mañana me dan las notas y a que no saben ¿Qué? ¡Aprobé todo! Bueno, espero que os guste. Saludos chicas, gracias por su enorme paciencia.**


	11. Oh, dios mío, cuanto te echaba de menos

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo… no tengo mucho tiempo, espero que os guste. A partir de ahora publicaré en mi otra cuenta: Jeanette Morrison II, está en mi perfil : )**

**Capítulo once.**

**Cena & Oh, dios mío, cuanto te echaba de menos.**

Bella estaba preciosa con su largo vestido Versase que contenía una abertura desde su muslo y se deslizaba por sus largas piernas. Se había subido a unos preciosos tacones muy altos, demasiado altos hay que destacar, y lo había conjuntado con una preciosa cartera de brillantes, todo claro, aprobado por el importante Edward Cullen.

Bella suspiró y besó por última vez la cabeza de su hijo que iba a ser cuidado por Athenodora, ya que era una persona de confianza a la que ella podía llamar amiga y con la que sabía que su hijo estaría a gusto ya que para Athenodora, Anthony era como su hijo, el pequeño hijo que nunca pudo tener y por el que se refugió primero en la educación de Edward y ahora lo hacía con el hijo de este.

Edward ya estaba listo cuando ella cruzó el salón enfundada en sus elegantes galas. A pesar de estar de seis y poco meses más, seguía viéndose preciosa, el maquillaje guardaba en secreto esas pequeñas marcas de cansancio.

El millonario se quedó parado en medio de la sala sin poder articular palabra y sin poder hacer ningún gesto, hasta el aire le faltaba en esos momentos. Era increíble como la presencia de Isabella podía seguir impresionándole aún todavía después de todo.

-Ya estoy lista - replicó Bella después de haber echado un último vistazo a todo - Athenodora se ha ofrecido a quedarse con Anthony - le informó.

-Bien, entonces podemos irnos, nos estarán esperando - dijo al fin saliendo de su ensañamiento.

Tyler les llevó hasta el elegante local en el que se iba a celebrar la cena benéfica. Esa noche Bella había caído en una cosa. ¿Dónde se encontraba Mike? No había reparado en él antes, pero no porque no hubiese pensado en él, si no porque no había podido salir por las explicitas órdenes de Edward y porque tampoco se sentía con las ganas de hacerlo, habían sido unos primeros meses duros de embarazo.

-Edward - lo llamó Bella deteniéndolo por el brazo antes de entrar en la fiesta - hay algo que no cuadra.

-¿Qué no cuadra? - preguntó Edward alzando una ceja, todo estaba bien planificado, Edward Cullen no era un hombre de cometer errores.

-¿Por qué es Tyler el que últimamente nos lleva a todos lados? ¿Donde se encuentra Mike? - preguntó extrañada.

Edward lanzó una sínica carcajada.

-Es fácil Bella, él ya no trabaja para mí - contestó dejando a Bella realmente perpleja, ¿Mike se había ido? Imposible, nunca abandonaría a Edward, eran amigos de toda la vida...

-¿Se ha marchado? - se aventuró a preguntar.

-No querida, le he echado - y con esto último la introdujo en la fiesta agarrándola por el brazo como si fueran unos felices marido y mujer.

Nada más pisar la puerta y ver a la gente, la cara de Edward se transformó y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Sígueme el juego, somos muy felices Bella, muy felices y pronto tendremos un nuevo hijo, es solo aguardar las apariencias, al fin y al cabo, siempre has sido buena actriz, ¿Será que podrás hacer lo mismo que hacías antes de que me abandonaras? Lo hacías genial - le susurró con malicia y luego volvió a adoptar la falsa sonrisa de soy increíblemente rico y guapo y puedo controlar el mundo y por cierto, tengo una increíble familia que me ama y apoya. Todo apariencias - pensó Bella.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo solo serán unas horas, podrá con ello. Estúpida Edward - volvió a pensar, si no fuera porque es una mujer decente, le montaría el pollo de su vida, le dejaría las cosas bien claritas y para terminar, le metería la galleta más grande de su vida.

Suspirando adoptó la sonrisa más sincera y alegre que pudo. Muchísima gente se paró a hablar con ellos y todos les felicitaban por su segundo embarazo. Hacían bromas que ellos creían que hacían gracias pero que en realidad era la mayor cagada que podían decir tipo : Estáis embarazados, es increíble seguidos por el típico 'Jajajá' en el que solo el que hace la broma y sus lameculos personales se ríen. En resumen, que Bella estaba pasando una horrible noche en la que todo era incomodidad y falsísimo, porque ellos no eran los únicos que fingían ser felices. Como no debía extrañarles, hubo muchas preguntas sobre su paradero en los últimos meses, a lo que Edward contestaba con un asuntos familiares a lo que ella sonreía y apoyaba, y no les iba mal, pues la gente parecía creerles. Pero claro, como esa noche no podía ser buena para Isabella, apareció la persona con la que menos ganas tenía de hablar, bueno, con la que nunca hablaría en su vida si podía evitarlo, pero como la suerte no estaba de lado de Bella esa noche, Tanya Denali se dirigía hacia ellos.

Pobrecilla - pensaba Bella al verla y escucharla hablar con su marido - estaba tan jodidamente loca por Edward, que hasta se rebajaba. Aunque bueno, ella tampoco podía culparla, era un hombre sumamente atractivo y guapo además Bella estaba enamorada de él, no era la más indicada para hablar.

-Y cuando quieras Eddie, me tienes aquí para todo, ¿Eh? Para todo, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos una copa los DOS - dijo recalcando la última palabra bien alto para que Bella pudiera escucharla - juntos después de la cena?

-Señorita Denali, siento decirle que estoy casado, y por cierto muy enamorado de mi mujer - miró a Bella y esta se quedó con la boca abierta mirándole fijamente, aunque sabía que era mentira y que solo lo hacía para quedar bien, guardaba la vaga esperanza de que esa declaración pudiera tener aunque fuera solo un poquito de verdad - y tengo un hijo y otro en camino, sé a lo que usted se refiere y si me permite decirle, con todo mi respeto, creo que usted se está rebajando demasiado - dijo hablando con toda la seriedad del mundo - no necesito su compañía, así que ya puede irse por donde mismo ha venido.

A Tanya pareció caérsele el mundo a los pies, nunca había sido rechazado por ningún hombre, y menos de esa manera tan poco educada, su larga cabellera rubia era tan deslumbrante, sus curvas tan femeninas, sus labios tan carnosos y su cara estaba tan bien perfilada que ningún hombre había podido resistirse a sus encantos, ¿Como podía hacerle eso Edward Cullen? ¿Y que veía en esa foca morena que no veía en ella?

Pero Tanya sabía que no podía hacer nada así que levantando bien alta y orgullosa su barbilla salió taconeando fuertemente hacia el jardín, con el rabo entre las piernas.  
Ni Bella ni Edward dijo nada después del numerito de Tanya. ¿Qué podían decirse si ambos ignoraban los sentimientos del otro?

-Buenas noches, señoras y señores - decía Aro Vulturi subido al escenario con un micrófono en mano - espero que estén pasando una bonita noche acompañados de las personas que desean, pero ha llegado el momento de ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan ya que la noche está llegando a su fin.

Edward y Bella se fueron con unas cuantas pertenencias de sobra hacia casa. Había aportado una gran cantidad de dinero para el hospital, pero no les importaban, pues Edward tenía tanto dinero que eso ni se notaría en las cuentas del mes, además, era por una buena causa.  
Bella se bajó del coche lo más rápido que pudo, aparte de que estaba cansada y los pies le dolían horrores, tenía muchísimas ganas de llegar a su habitación y poder fundar la cabeza en su almohada y pensar en los acontecimientos de aquella noche, pero Bella se equivocaba si pensaba que esa noche había acabado por completo.

Se quitó primero los altos zapatos de tacón dejándose caer en la cama, y torpemente se deslizó el traje y se deshizo de él, quedando en una lujosa ropa interior, pero no se vistió rápidamente, si no que se quedó mirando al espejo, contemplando su ya enorme vientre, mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de que naciera su hijo, pues esperaba ese día con ansias, pero aun le quedaba dos meses y quizás un poco más.

La puerta se abrió y Bella se dio la vuelta inmediatamente aterrorizada, pero su cuerpo no se calmó al ver quien había abierto la puerta. Edward, con una simple camisa de algodón blanca que dejaba ver como se le marcaban todos los músculos y unos bóxers negros de rayas rojas pasó sin preguntar si podía entrar o no.

-Tenemos que hablar - le dijo secamente, pues estaba intentado contenerse para no llevársela a la cama y hacerle el amor.

Bella asintió y corrió a buscar su pijama, un fino y corto traje de cama. Maldita en la hora en la que lo eligió - se dijo - dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero lo usaba porque era fresquito y pasaba mucho calor por las noches.

-¿Bajamos a bajo? - preguntó Bella con una voz que no reconocía como la de ella. La presencia de Edward en bóxer despertaba algo en ella que hacía muchos meses, desde que se había ido de allí no sentía.

-No, estará bien hablar aquí - respondió Edward.

-Bien... - murmuró Bella y se sentó en el mullido sillón que se encontraba en la habitación. Con un gesto de brazo le indicó a Edward que se sentara, si quería.

Edward no se hizo de rogar y se sentó al lado de ella, estaba tan cerca los dos... ambos podía sentir el deseo que el uno desprendía del otro, al menos la pasión no les había abandonado.

-Bella... ¿Por qué te fuiste? - preguntó Edward girando la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara. Bella dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio al ver la cara de Edward, parecía abatido y… ¿Dolido? ¿Le habría importado de verdad que ella se hubiese ido o era solo por simple orgullo?

-Yo no quería irme Edward, pero me vi obligada a ello, ya no te importaba, ya no te importábamos, ni siquiera Anthony, Anthony que es tú hijo y es lo más importante que tenemos, o por lo menos lo que yo tengo.

-No digas eso - dijo Edward tensándose de pronto - Anthony también es importante para mí, lo más importante.

Bella le miró con una pequeña sonrisa - me alegro de que así sea - le dijo - pero Edward, el trabajo ocupada todo tu tiempo... nosotros... nosotros ya no existíamos para ti...

-¡No digas eso! - rugió - no es así...

-Edward, mírame, por favor, mírame - Bella sacó todo el valor que pudo y cogiéndole una mano y mirándole fijamente le dijo - yo nunca he dejado de amarte, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, pase lo que pase porque no sé qué fue lo que me pasó contigo, pero sé que siempre te tendré junto a mí y no solo porque seas el padre de mis hijos, créeme cuando te digo que no quería irme, porque quería estar a tu lado, pero hubo un momento en el que todo se volvió insoportable, el trabajo y tu secretaria eran mucho más importantes que nosotros...

-¿Es eso? - dijo levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba de un brinco - ¿Era por Jessica? ¡Por dios Bella, siempre con tus celos! ¿Me apartaste de la vida de mi hijo solo por tus celos? Eres una egoísta.

-¡Cállate! - le gritó Bella también levantándose de el sillón - ¡No era eso Edward, créeme que no soy como tú! Y si así es, en parte tiene algo que ver con Jessica, ¿Qué pensarías tú de mi si yo estuviera las veinticuatro horas del día con Tyler? ¿Comiendo con él, de viaje con él, a todas partes con él, que pensarías? ¡Además! - siguió gritándole- sabes que Jessica siente algo más por ti y que no se riñe estrictamente a lo profesional, sabes que ella te quiere y que estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa porque fueras tuyo.

-¡Pero Bella, yo no soy suyo, soy tuyo!

Soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo

-¿Qué? - preguntó Bella desorientada.

-Bella, yo siempre te he amado, desde aquel primer día que te vi esperando el taxi después de que llegara tarde a la cita que tenías conmigo para pedirme trabajo en mi empresa, ¿Recuerdas? Recuerdo que fue verte y saber que eras tú la chica con la que yo quería estar, mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido - Edward la miraba tan profundo que por un segundo, por un pequeño segundo Bella llegó a creerse todo lo que él decía.

-No, eso no puede ser verdad...

-Bella, no creas que eres la única que amas aquí, la única que sufre porque créeme, sufrí demasiado cuando te fuiste, cuando no estuviste a mi lado... Athenodora es la única que lo sabe, porque me conoce demasiado bien como para saber qué es lo que me pasa y lo que no.

-¿Entonces? - Bella no salía de su estupor, parecía estar viviendo en un sueño.

-Sí Bella, te amo y tu a mí, lo sé, pero comprende que cuando te fuiste, y luego al verte con ese hombre... siento mucho haber dudado de ti - le confesó.

-No importa, ya nada importa - le dijo ella acercándose a él.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te quedas a mi lado? ¿Qué quieres amarte como yo lo hago? ¿Qué podemos criar a nuestros hijos juntos y ser una familia feliz? - le preguntó Edward lleno de esperanza.

-¿Lo dudabas?

-No, creo que no - Edward le sonrió y la atrajo hacia si poniendo sus manos en su cintura y besandola con delicadeza. El beso se fue identificando y acabaron ambos sin ropa, desnudos el uno al lado del otro contemplándose, hacia tanto que no se amaban... Edward besaba la protuberante barriga de Bella, en donde su futuro hijo descansaba por el momento, estaba tan feliz de que Bella le amara, de que fuera la madre de sus hijos...

Introdujo un dedo con cuidado dentro de ella haciendo que Bella gimiera de placer, una y otra vez, y cuando Edward creía que Bella estaba lista, se colocó encima de ella aguantando todo su peso en sus brazos uno a cada lado de ella en la cama para no hacerle daño y introdujo su miembro dentro de ella todo de un golpe, haciendo que Bella se retorciera de placer y que se moviera incitándolo a seguir, y así lo hicieron, una y otra vez, porque esa noche, era solo de ellos. 


	12. Algo no cuela

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Sí, estoy de vacaciones ya sé que tengo tiempo para escribir y eso pero si digo la verdad… no he tenido ganas, porque estoy más relajada hahaha bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo, otro más y este fic, terminado, espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo doce.**

**Algo no cuela.**

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó entre los brazos de Edward que la tenían cariñosamente cogida contra su pecho. Edward se había despertado hacia un buen rato, pero no se había movido de la posición en la que se encontraba ni un ápice, era como estar viviendo un sueño, un sueño que anteriormente había sido cumplido pero que por diferentes causas del destino, había sido roto como una burbuja de jabón, pero un sueño, del que se encargaría de que ahora en adelante nadie nunca más volviera a romperlo.

Isabella se desperezó y chocó contra el fuerte y bien esculpido cuerpo de Edward, que hacia como si estuviera dormido. Apoyó el codo en la cama y se quedó mirándole por minutos, hasta que extendió su mano para rozarle la mejilla con sus finos dedos. Edward no lo pudo evitar y un temblor le recorrió, haciendo que Bella se avergonzara, pues se dio cuenta de que él había estado despierto. Abrió los ojos y se quedaron mirándose un buen rato hasta que él, armándose de todo el valor que poseía en esos momentos, la atrajo hacia sí de la cintura y la estrechó contra él para luego después darle un delicado beso lleno de todo el amor que le tenía.

Bella suspiró contra los labios de Edward, había echado eso tanto de menos…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward al sentir el pequeño suspiro que salió de los labios de Bella.

-Había echado esto de menos – admitió Bella ruborizándose momentos después por haberlo dicho.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que yo lo he echado tanto o más de menos que tú? – preguntó Edward dejándola en la cama y poniéndose encima de ella.

Bella se incorporó de repente tirando a Edward hacia atrás que cayó de espaldas en la cama. Como pudo se subió encima de él debido a su gran vientre y le empezó a besar los párpados, los labios, la nariz, la oreja, los pómulos, el cuello… hasta que un llanto de bebé sonó en toda la estancia haciendo que Bella diera un brinco y se bajase de la cama apresuradamente.

Cogió una fina bata de seda que colgaba de un perchero próximo a la cama y se la colocó por encima mientras abría la puerta seguida por Edward.

Llegaron a la habitación de Anthony en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bella abrió la puerta deprisa y entró dejándola abierta para que Edward pudiera pasar.

Anthony estaba en la cuna revolviéndose incómodo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Nada más ver a Bella, Anthony extendió las manos para que su madre lo cogiera y Bella así lo hizo.

Lo abrazó y lo acostó contra su pecho masajeándole la espalda y dándole pequeños besitos por toda su pequeña y frágil carita.

Edward miraba la escena emocionada, ¿Cómo podía querer tanto a esas dos personas? ¿Podría estar obsesionado? Dios, amaba a esas dos pequeñas personas con toda su alma.

Bella se dio la vuelta y miró a Edward con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo que el seño de Edward dejara de fruncirse y poder volver a respirar.

-¿Quieres calmarlo tú? – le preguntó cariñosamente Bella a su marido.

Este asintió.

Bella se acercó a él y con mucho cuidado dejó a su hijo en brazos de su padre, que se veía un poco torpe e inseguro. Le dio ánimos depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios a lo que Edward sonrió.

Edward meció un rato más a su hijo hasta que este se calmó.

-¿Quieres bajar a desayunar? – le preguntó Edward mientras le daba un beso a su hijo.

-Por favor – susurró riendo y se tocó la abultada y grande panza – me absorbe – bromeó.

-Vamos – dijo Edward y paso un brazo por sus hombros al mismo tiempo que con su otro brazo mantenía a su hijo cogido contra su pecho.

Se sentía alegre, afortunado, sentía que estaba en una nube, en un sueño, el mejor sueño sin duda que ha tenido en toda su vida.

Bella cogió una pequeña Rebequita de punto del armario de Anthony y se la colocó antes de llegar al jardín donde desayunarían. Hacían un día estupendo, pero la brisa soplaba algo fuerte para un niño de apenas un año.

Bella se sentó en frente de Edward, en la pequeña mesa de madera que ocupaba una parte del jardín cerca del gran árbol en el que Bella pasaba la mayoría de sus tardes. Edward llegó detrás de ella y sentó a Anthony en las piernas de su mujer al tiempo en el que él iba a buscar el desayuno, hoy Athenodora tenía día libre.

Entró en la cocina y puso a hacerse el café mientras metía leche de bebé en un vaso de cristal en el microondas, metía unas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y sacaba unos croissants de la estantería.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo todo, cogió una bandejita de madera del mueble y lo colocó todo allí como si fuera un camarero.

-¿Quieres el biberón que te preparó papá? – le preguntó a Anthony con voz cariñosa poniéndose a la altura de Bella y el niño que estaban sentados.

-No, por si acaso me intoxique – contestó Bella imitando una voz de bebé que a Edward le causó ternura.

Rió.

-Vamos campeón, que papá hoy te da de desayunar – dijo Edward y cogió a su hijo del regazo de su madre.

-Puedes darle de desayunar tú hoy Edward, pero me quiere más a mí – replicó Bella guiñándole un ojo.

-No, me quiere más a mí que soy su padre – dijo Edward riendo.

-Y yo su madre y le parí – contraatacó Bella.

-Pero yo planté la semillita – murmuró Edward.

Bella rió y le dio un sorbo a su café que la miraba humeante, luego le dio un bocado a la tostada y se metió el croissant en la boca.

Edward la miró y rió.

-Es tu hijo – replicó Bella tocándose la panza.

Terminaron de desayunar y juntos bañaron a Anthony, que por cierto se convirtió en una gran fiesta ya que Anthony no paraba de sonreírles a sus padres y de salpicarles con agua.

Le vistieron y se turnaron para bañarse ellos también, luego los tres se tumbaron en los sofás a ver una película, todo era perfecto hasta que el teléfono móvil de Edward sonó.

A regañadientes, Edward cogió la llamada.

-_Si… eeh… uuhm… ¿Ahora?.. uuf.. Está bien… no, no pasa nada… en media hora nos vemos._

Bella se quedó mirándole esperando su explicación, sabía lo que venía ahora, pues muchas veces antes les había pasado, pero tenía la esperanza, la vaga esperanza de que no fuera así.

-Bella… -e empezó Edward.

- Lo sé - dijo Bella sin despegar la mirada de Anthony que dormía plácidamente espatarrado en el sillón a su lado.

-Solo serán unas horas…

-Vale, no pasa nada, el trabajo es importante – dijo Bella sin despegar la mirada de su hijo.

Edward se acercó a ella y le levantó el mentón con sus fríos dedos.

-Pero no más importante que ustedes, yo solo quiero que tengáis lo mejor, por eso trabajo como lo hago, prometo venir en cuanto pueda, es un negocio de última hora, yo tenía planeado pasar el día entero con vosotros – juntó sus frentes – te amo Bella, llegaré a medianoche.

-Como siempre – susurró Bella.

-Te amo – susurró Edward antes de salir por la puerta de la mansión.

Bella suspiró y se recostó contra el sillón. Habría cosas, que no cambiarían jamás, y ella que creía que a partir de ahora todo sería diferente…

Volvió a reanudar la película, pero ya no le parecía tan interesante como antes así que como Anthony estaba durmiendo puso un _gualquitalqui_ a su lado y el otro se lo ajustó a la cintura y caminó por la casa.

Llegó al despacho de Edward por casualidad, y como la curiosidad mató al gato, entró. Grande fue su suerte con la puerta no estaba cerrada, Edward se había olvidado de cerrarla con las prisas, cosa que le parecía raro porque él nunca dejaba su despacho visible a los demás, en contadas ocasiones había estado ella en él.

Adornado finamente, con importantes pinturas, unas verdaderas obras de arte de auténticos pintores, sofás de cuero, adornos de plata… era todo un despacho de un hombre de negocios importante. Llegó al gran escritorio de madera. Había montón de papeles amontonados en pilas, pero todos finamente colocados el uno en cima de otro. Una foto adornaba el escritorio, al mirarla Bella sintió que los ojos le escocían. Era la primera foto que se habían sacado con Anthony, incluso posiblemente seria del parto. En la foto aparecía una muy cansada Bella con un pequeñísimo Anthony manchado de sangre y un emocionado Edward empapado en sudor. Nunca había visto esa foto – pensó Bella.

Un calendario adornaba la mesa al lado de un ordenador portátil de último modelo. Bella se fijó en el día en que vivía y se dio cuenta de que dentro de dos días sería el cumpleaños números veintiocho de su marido. Mierda, y ella no le había comprado nada – pensaba…

Algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña carta amarilla estaba caída en el suelo con un nombre: Mike Newton.

Pensó seriamente en no abrirla, pero no pudo con la tentación. Con suerte la carta ya estaba rasgada, había sido leída así que cogió el papel doblado que había en su interior y empezó a leer.

_Edward por favor, aunque sea por la vieja amistad que un día nos unió, deja de intentar hundirme la vida, porque realmente lo estas consiguiendo._

_Mike Newton._

Bella se quedó seca, incluso dejó de respirar, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Edward a Mike como para que mandara una carta tan desesperada?

Cogió el teléfono fijo del despacho y marcó el número de Athenodora.

-¿Si? – contestó esta a través de la línea.

-Athenodora, soy Bella, necesito que me digas una cosa – Bella sonaba desesperada.

-Cariño, ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó asustada.

-Por favor, dime la dirección de Mike.

-Bella…

-Athenodora por favor.

-Chiquilla, sabes que te meterás en un gran problema si vas hacia allí, Edward se pondrá como una furia.

-Por favor…

Se escuchó un suspiro a través de la línea - Bella, no vive en muy buenas condiciones…

-¡Dímelo! – gritó desesperada.

-Los suburbios de Helm Street, el número quince.

Bella no dejó ni terminar de hablar a Athenodora que seguro la bombardearía a preguntas.

Se desenganchó el _gualquitalqui _de la cadera y fue a buscar a Anthony que dormía en el sillón. Con cuidado y suavidad lo despertó y subió a la habitación a cambiarlo y a abrigarlo. Corrió a su habitación y se cambió ella también abrigándose bien.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y Anthony en brazos y sacó de un cajón, del cajón en el que ella sabía que Edward guardaba las llaves de sus coches y sacó las primeras llaves que pilló, un _porshe cayman_. Dios mío, Bella siempre había odiado esos coches tan lujosos.

Subió a Anthony atrás, montado en su sillita. Edward había colocado en todos los coches una sillita para Anthony y ahora se lo agradecía más que nunca porque si no iba a tardar bastante y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Con el mando del garaje abrió la gran puerta metálica y salió disparada del garaje, necesitaba hablar con su amigo Mike.

**N/A : Mátenme xD Lo siento en serio, no tenía esa inspiración… bueno, un capítulo más y fin. Gracias por todo, saludos.**


	13. Fin

**Rque Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me los invente.**

**N/A: **Hola V.V No he tardado en subir el capítulo esta vez, ¿Eh? Que me he tardado solo tres días, así que ahora no podéis decirme nada. Llevo dos días sin ir al instituto, he pillado una gripe que vamos, me paso todo el día en la cama durmiendo, pero bueno, ya mañana volveré de nuevo, así que aquí os dejo el último capítulo de este fic, aunque estoy pensando en hacer el epílogo, así que solo tenéis que pedirlo : )

**Capítulo trece.**

**Fin.**

Bella no podía creerse todo lo que veía a su alrededor, no podía ni mirar, era realmente triste las circunstancias en las que esas personas se encontraban. ¿Aquí podía vivir Mike? No, era imposible, que ella supiera, el fiel amigo de su marido vivía en unos buenos apartamentos en la ciudad, no eran nada caros ni ostentosos, pero desde luego era el hogar de una persona que vivía bien, una persona normal.

Según pudo calcular Bella, están personas vivían bajo la media normal de la pobreza, era realmente dolorosas las escenas que se encontraba a medida que cruzaba las calles en coche. Respiró tranquila al habérsele ocurrido la brillante idea de venir en coche, no es que pensara que esas personas eran malas, para nada, solo que cuando no se tiene dinero y se necesita comer, harías cualquier cosa por echarte un cacho de pan a la boca.

Bella maldijo una y otra vez a su marido por tener estos coches, no se quejaba, porque cualquier persona desearía tenerlos, si no que era demasiado lujoso un porshe para pasear por las calles más pobres de Inglaterra.

La gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, que la mayoría era gente sucia y enferma se acercaba a su coche con las manos extendidas o incluso, más de un listo le había querido quitar el espejo retrovisor o la antena del coche, seguro para venderla por un par de libras que pudiera cambiar por una buena raya de cocaína que le hiciera olvidar por unas horas, o incluso días en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Isabella habría querido poder taparle los ojos a su pequeño hijo que se encontraba en la parte trasera del coche, pero para su gran alivio, el niño estaba profundamente dormido y con un poco de suerte – pensó Bella – podría permanecer unas horas más así hasta que consiguieran irse de allí.

Había sido mala idea haber llegado hasta allí – pensaba Bella – ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a su intrépido corazón. Vale, quería encontrar a su amigo Mike y saber que mierdas andaban mal con él y su marido, pero no había esperado para nada encontrarse con esas horribles escenas. Bella no era tonta, y sabía lo que pasaba en el mundo, pero era totalmente diferente estar enterada de la situación de la pobre que a verla en persona mientras tú marido tiene dinero para alimentar a todas esas personas y más, se sentía como una ambiciosa y egoísta mujer, y ella no era así.

Un gran cartel sujeto a una pared con dos tachas llamó la atención de Bella. Newton, podía leerse desde donde ella se encontraba. Era un cartel hecho a mano, apenas una fina tabla de madera y el apellido puesto con rotuladores de colores. Paró el coche en una cera derrumbada al lado de la casa y miró a sus alrededores haber si había alguien, pero nada, estaba todo desierto.

Miró mejor la casa antes de bajarse. Era vieja, pero parecía mantenerse en pie y tampoco estaba tan mal después de todo, no estaba sucia y parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Con un nudo en el estómago de no saber que se podría encontrar, abrió la puerta del coche y bajó para abrir la puerta trasera y bajar a un muy dormido Anthony. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Bella lo cogió entre sus brazos, seguro estaba cansado por todo lo que había jugado con Edward antes de dormirse. Bella sabía que eso estaba mal, que llevar a un bebé a esta parte de la ciudad era casi como un delito, y se sentía mal por haberle traído, pero no tenía más remedio y sabía que Mike no les haría anda, aunque también sabía que se podía dar por muerta si Edward se enteraba de que había estado aquí y más con su hijo, ¿Pero que iba a hacer? ¿Dejarlo solo en la mansión? ¿Dejarlo solo en el coche? De eso nada.

Agarró a Anthony fuertemente contra su pecho y lo abrazo de forma posesiva, le subió la capucha y se la puso en la cabeza, un frío empezaba a azotar. Se paró delante de la casa unos segundos y después de observarla detenidamente se armó de valor y chocó su puño contra la fuerte madera que hacía de puerta.

Bella sintió unos pasos acercarse y con el corazón en un puño rezó para que fuera Mike el que viviera ahí y no otro Newton.

Un hombre mediano, de pelo castaño y claros ojos les abrió la puerta. Llevaba una espesa barba alrededor de su boca, por su rostro, esta tenía un color dorado como su pelo, pero a pesar de ello Bella supo identificarle, la dirección que había apuntado era la correcta, ese señor, que ahora en vez de aparentar los veintiocho años que tenía parecía ser del doble, era Mike Newton, el antiguo amigo de su marido y su antiguo chófer, su amigo también.

-No puedo creerlo – murmuró asombrado - ¿Bella? – preguntó incrédulo, no podía creérselo.

-Dios Mike – dijo Bella adelantándose y acercándose a él, con una mano sujetó a su hijo contra su pecho y con la otra le tocó el rostro a su amigo - ¿Eres tú?

Mike soltó una carcajada triste.

-Sí, aunque me duela admitirlo, soy yo.

Bella retiró la mano de su rostro y volvió a coger bien a su hijo que se había movido un poco en sus brazos.

-Cuando ha crecido – murmuró Mike refiriéndose a Anthony – está enorme – miró a Bella – y supongo que ahora se parece aún más a… uhm… a Edward.

Bella notó como le costaba pronunciar el nombre de su marido, ¿Pero cómo era posible si ellos se habían criado juntos, casi como hermanos?

-Mike…

-Bella yo… - trago saliva y la miró – te diría que pasaras pero no creo que sea un buen lugar para el niño y sinceramente…

-No te preocupes, sube al coche, vamos a un lugar mejor – le contestó Bella dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa en la que iba todo su apoyo.

-¿Con estas pintas? Bella…

-No te preocupes, pasaremos antes por casa, ya sabes… y no acepto un no como respuesta Mike, al menos hazlo por la amistad que un día nos unió – le replicó Bella.

No pudo negarse, aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo, aparte de porque amaba a esa mujer con toda su alma y no le negaría nada nunca, también porque ahora un buen baño se le antojaba tan lejano e imposible y se lo estaban ofreciendo, que si lo rechazaba se arrepentiría para siempre.

Mike cogió una tacha del suelo y la clavó contra la puerta. Isabella, que lo había observado todo se le quedó mirando.

-¿Es… es esa tu llave? – preguntó Bella sin querer realmente saber la respuesta.

Mike asintió cabizbajo, esa había sido su vida desde que había sido expulsado de la casa como un perro por parte de Edward, miserias, tristeza, soledad…

Suspiró.

-Vamos – le alentó Bella.

Mike la siguió hasta el coche, pero se quedó parado al ver el increíble coche que ella había traído. Era el famoso porshe de Edward. Fue el primer coche caro que su amigo se había comprado, él, precisamente él, había sido el primero en verlo y la primera persona a la que Edward le había dado una vuelta. Suspiró con pesar, habían cambiado tanto las cosas…

Bella abrió con el mando automático el lujoso coche y abrió la puerta trasera mientras que Mike se metía apenado en la parte de adelante. No tardó nada en sentar a Anthony y ajustarlo bien cómodo en la silla, pues estaba dormido y así era más fácil de manejarle. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo tapó con una mantita de bebé que siempre llevaba encima por si acaso. Cerró la puerta trasera y subió al asiento del copiloto.

El camino fue en completo silencio, era incómodo, ninguno de los dos decía nada pero se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, por un lado, Bella no sabía cómo actuar o que decir, había leído claramente bien la nota que Mike le había enviado a Edward.

-¿Edward sabe que fuiste a verme? – preguntó Mike rompiendo el silencio.

Bella no despegó la mirada de la carretera.

-No.

-Se pondrá como una furia cuando se entere – murmuró Mike.

-No importa.

Mike se giró para mirarla.

-Has vuelto con él – no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Bella suspiró.

-Y vais a tener otro hijo – agregó.

Bella sonrió a penas – Si, vamos a tener otro hijo – afirmó.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Mike…

-¿Si, Bella?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Edward? ¿Por qué le mandaste esa nota en la que ponía que dejara de hacerte la vida imposible? ¿Qué te ha hecho Edward en todo este tiempo? – soltó Bella sin importarle que las preguntas las hubiera soltado todas de sopetón y pudieran aturdir a Mike, quería respuestas y solo encontraba más y más preguntas.

Por desgracia ya habían llegado a la mansión.

Bella suspiró y bajo del coche. Sacó a Anthony de él y miró a Mike fijamente.

-Date una ducha caliente, relájate un poco, te conseguiré algo limpio para que te cambies y te aré algo bueno para cenar, ¿Vale?

-Bella, no sé si esto es buena idea…

-Por favor Mike, hazme caso – le pidió Bella con ojos tortuosos, lo estaba pasando mal – advirtió Mike.

Mike le siguió hasta la casa que antes había sido su hogar. Estaba tal cual la recordaba, nada había cambiado. Bella le hizo pasar al baño principal, al grande, el que tenía jacuzzi, lo puso a conectar y le ordenó que se metiera. Después de un par de quejas acabó aceptando y se relajó en el agua mientras Bella le buscaba algo limpio que ponerse.

Bella sacó del armario de Edward un par de vaqueros limpios, una camiseta de manga larga y una buena sudadera abrigada. Abrió la zapatera y cogió unas converse y se las llevó al baño, pasó por delante de Mike sin que este se diera cuenta, tenía los ojos cerrado y parecía disfrutar del baño. Bella se preguntó cuánto hacia que Mike no comía y se bañaba en condiciones.

Bajó a la cocina. Anthony ya estaba totalmente despierto y espabilado, así que le dio de merendar mientras una lasaña de carne se calentaba en el microondas, recordaba que era uno de los platos favoritos de Mike.

Acomodó a Anthony en el _tacataca_ movible de bebés y le dejó que suelto por la cocina mientras ella le preparaba la mesa para que Mike comiera a gusto y sacaba unas bebidas para ambos y las dejaba en la mesa.

Había dejado que Mike terminara de comer para obligarle a hablar. Había comido como un bendito, no había dejado nada en el plato y sintió más pena que nunca por su amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a Anthony correr de un lado a otro de la cocina montado en el _tacataca._

-Cuando quieras - murmuró Bella animándole a hablar.

-Bella, solo quiero decirte que, pienses lo que pienses acerca de todo esto por favor, no te enfades – comentó Mike antes de hablar.

Bella asintió no muy convencida.

-Todo empezó el día en que te fuiste, Edward se puso furioso, y no me extraña, cuando llegó de trabajar y se enteró de que le habías abandonado, puso la casa patas arriba, lo revolucionó todo, nos gritó exigiendo una respuesta sobre tu paradero, solo Athenodora y yo lo sabíamos, pero no dijimos nada. A Athenodora la creyó, a mi por supuesto no. Uhmm… nos agarramos a golpes como dos animales – temblé ante la imagen de ellos dos, dos mejores amigos de toda la vida peleando, y encima por mi culpa – me pidió que me fuera de su casa y así lo hice, pero ahí no acabó todo – le miré incómoda, había sentido una patadita en mi vientre – a partir de ahí todo fue a peor, me enteré que contrató a un detective para que te encontrase, pero aún así no te encontraba , por cierto, te escondiste bien – rió - estaba loco Bella, desquiciado, no era Edward en serio – suspiró y prosiguió – el día en que me fui, me llevé una foto tuya conmigo – dijo incómodo – y Edward lo notó.

Silencio.

-Mike…

-Bella yo… esto… no me gustaría seguir… uhh…

-Por favor – le supliqué.

-Yo te amaba Bella, aún sigo haciéndolo, pero ya me he hecho a la idea de que no tengo posibilidades contigo aunque me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes – dijo mirando mi vientre, me quedé helada – Edward vino a buscarme días después, pensó que esto era una estrategia nuestra, que le habíamos engañado que ella se había ido y que luego iría yo a reunirme contigo, llevándonos a su hijo, así que, yo lo negué todo como es normal, pues nuestra relación no pasa de la simple empatía. No me creyó y dio órdenes explicitas de que no se me diera trabajo más nunca en ninguna empresa, es un hombre poderoso Bella, lo sabes, así que por eso vivo en donde vivo y con las condiciones en las que viste, por eso le mandé esa nota, yo no quiero que nadie me regale nada, solo quiero un trabajo decente para poder ganarme algo de dinero y poder vivir.

-Mike yo… yo lo siento no sabía que… - no podía decir nada, tenía un nudo enorme en el estómago que no me dejaba articular palabra, encima las lágrimas también me impedían hablar con coherencia – no sabía que todo esto fuera por mi culpa yo… tú… no debiste hacerlo.

-Bella es…

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?- oh mierda…

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con el duro rostro de Edward que tenía cogido a Anthony en brazos y ahora les miraba duramente.

-Edward… - advirtió Bella levantándose de golpe.

No la miró, si no que se dirigió directamente a Mike.

-Fuera de mi casa – murmuró – ahora – gritó asustando a Anthony y haciendo que este se echara a llorar.

Bella se acercó a ellos y le reprendió con una dura mirada, cogió a su hijo de os brazos de su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla empezó a mecerlo.

-No, te vayas aún Mike, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar – replicó Bella.

-Bella… - dijo Edward aguantándose el puente de la nariz, gesto que siempre hacia cuando se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Voy a llevar a Anthony arriba y le voy a dejar en su cuna jugando, cuando vuelva quiero que sigas aquí Mike – le sonrió para darle apoyo y se giró hacia Edward – Edward… - suspiró – vamos a aclarar las cosas como personas mayores que somos.

Y así, subió las escaleras con su hijo en brazos dejando a aquellos dos salvajes a su suerte. Rezó interiormente para que cuando bajara no se encontrara con que ambos habían hecho una gilipollez, aunque confió en ellos por unos momentos, ya no eran unos niños, o al menos ella quería creer eso.

Dejó a Anthony en su cuna y conectó el Dvd portátil que Esme le había regalado para su primer cumpleaños. Lo colocó en los enganches que la cuna tenía específicos para ello y le puso El libro de la selva, y dejó a Anthony en su habitación cantando con _Mogli._

Bajó las escaleras y antes de entrar en la cocina dio unas cuantas respiraciones y tocó su vientre, no le hacía nada bien alterarse de este modo ni coger nervios en su estado, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Entró en la cocina sin saber muy bien con que podría encontrarse. Edward y Mike estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina uno en frente del otro, no se miraban, pero parecían estar muy pendiente de lo que el otro podía hacer.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí – dijo y se sentó al lado de Mike. Eso pareció molestar a Edward, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba celoso, muy celoso, pero se lo merecía – pensó Bella.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio sorprendiendo a Mike y a Bella.

-Lo siento Mike, retiraré lo dicho y podrás volver a tener un trabajo decente, pero no en mi casa, lo siento, pero conseguiré que te hagas con un buen trabajo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a darme una ducha y subir a descansar, buenas noches – y con esto dicho y un Mike y una Bella perpleja subió sin decir más nada.

- Dios – dije girándome para mirar a Mike - ¿Has escuchado eso?

Mike parecía estar en estado de shook, Bella le movió un poco por el hombro y sonrió – Él no es malo Bella, yo lo sabía –la miró.

-No, no lo es.

Estuvieron un tiempo más en la cocina. Bella había hecho té de menta caliente, y la noche era fría.

-Bueno, debo irme – dijo Mike dejando su taza de té en la mesa.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa Bella – rió Mike.

-¿A… a donde te encontré?

Mike suspiró.

-Sí.

-¡Pero no puedes volver ahí, te enfermarás! – le gritó Bella alterada dejando su taza de té en la mesa.

-Bella, llevo un buen tiempo viviendo ahí y no me ha pasado nada…

-Mike – dijo Bella con voz seria – de ninguna manera volverás a esa chabola, ahora mismo pienso darte dinero, para que duermas esta noche en un hotel, o en un hostal como quieras, me da lo mismo y para que mañana salgas a alquilarte un apartamento decente en lo que Edward te consigue ese trabajo, y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero de momento harás lo que te he dicho y no, no acepto un no por respuesta Mike, así que, espérame aquí, coge el teléfono y llama a un taxi en lo que yo voy por dinero – dijo todo esto casi sin respirar y muy seria, cuando quería, podía ser extremadamente peleona.

Caminó hacia su bolso como pudo y sacó de su cartera el dinero suficiente para que Mike pasara la noche en el hotel y sin preocuparse de que no le llegara el dinero.

-Mañana mandaré el dinero al hotel para que te lo den, ¿Vale?

Mike iba a replicar, pero una bocina le paró, su taxi ya había llegado.

-Anda, no le hagas esperar que si no te compran más – murmuró Bella riendo.

Mike se acercó a ella y depositó un beso lleno de cariño en su mejilla.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo Bella, no sé cómo te voy a pagar todo esto que has hecho por mi…

-Shh… calla y corre, que ya es tarde – le dio un abrazo antes de partir y se fue.

Bien, un problema solucionado – pensó Bella – ahora, me queda el problema mayor, Edward Cullen.

Subió las escaleras despacio, se estaba planeando un discurso, algo así como un 'Edward, es increíble lo que hiciste allí abajo… te amo, ¿Vale?' no, no, no, muy cursi, que tal un… 'joder Edward, te amo con locura' no, muy efusivo, y un… 'Edward, eres mi vida, tu y los niños sois lo mejor…

-¿Vale?

Bella se interrumpió al oír a Edward hablar. ¿Con quien hablaba? Siguió su voz hasta que le llevó al cuarto de su hijo, ¿Qué hacia Edward en el cuarto de Anthony hablando?

-Pero yo quiero a mamá, muchísimo, ella es mi vida igual que tú y el hermanito que mamá lleva en su vientre, pero yo creo que ella se hace la dura.

Bella se quedó seca.

Edward estaba sentado en el suelo con Anthony en brazos. Un Anthony que no le hacía mucho caso porque se estaba despistando con los juguetes que tenía su alrededor.

-Sois mi vida, los tres – susurró y se quedó sentado mirando como Anthony desmontaba y montaba los legos de juguete.

-Para nosotros – dijo Bella armándose de valor y llamando la atención de Edward – también eres nuestra vida.

Edward la miró y sonrió, le hizo un gesto para que fuera hacia donde él se encontraba. Bella así lo hizo y se recostó en las piernas de Edward.

-Gracias por ser así como tú eres – le susurró Edward al oído al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo.

-Te amo – le susurró ella.

-Yo también mi vida, yo también.

Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que Anthony les reclamó. Sonriendo lo bañaron y como el día anterior, fue una gran hazaña y una gran fiesta bañarle.

Cuando estuvo bien limpito y oliendo a camomila, Bella lo sostuvo unos momentos meciéndolo, bajo la mirada de Edward, hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Lo acostaron en su cuna y corrieron como dos adolescentes recién enamorados al baño.

Se desvistieron el uno al otro, explorándose como tantas veces lo habían hecho, tocándose, besándose, mordiéndose, amándose…

-Te amo Bella, como yo, nadie te ha amado – le susurró mientras la metía con delicadeza en el jacuzzi.

-Eres mi todo Edward, todo.

**N/A: ¿Qué me dicen?**


	14. Epílogo

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **Tienen derecho a matarme, lo sé, pero es que en serio, tengo razones, veréis, he estado a tope de exámenes, y ahora que estoy en el último trimestre no iba a echar todo el curso a la mierda, así que, me he puesto a estudiar en serio y lo he sacado todo, además de que me he ido cuatro días a Madrid al ver el Master de Tenis, joder, he visto a mi ídolo, Rafael Nadal, es más guapo en persona que en la tele hahaha y bueno, aquí os dejo el epílogo que pedisteis.

**Epílogo.**

-¡Anthony, Kellan, dejad a Jackson en paz! – gritó Bella a pleno pulmón desde el otro lado del gigantesco jardín de la mansión.

Los niños, Kellan, el hijo de Emmett y Rosalie, Jackson, el hijo de Alice y Jasper y Anthony, corrían de un lado para otro detrás de una pelota de fútbol y cuando alguno de los tres se la quitaba al otro, se abalanzaba encima del otro para quitársela, influenciados por los futbolistas americanos, una completa anímala para niños de cinco años – pensaba Bella mientras los mirada con Elisabeth en brazos, de apenas siete meses de nacida.

-Mami, tengo hambre ¿Cuándo llega papi? – preguntó su pequeña hija Renesmee halando de su corto vestido de algodón.

-Cariño, debe de estar al llegar, ¿Puedes aguantar? – Bella quitó una mano que sostenía a Elisabeth para posarla en los cobrizos cabellos de su otra hija.

-Sí, pero es que también me _abudo_…

-Aburro amor, se dice aburro – le corrigió Edward apareciendo por detrás suya.

-¡Papi! ¡Al fin llegaste, tengo hambre! – gritó la pequeña niña que era una pequeña replica de Edward pero en chica y con los ojos de su madre, tirándose hacia él.

Edward tiró el maletín de trabajo al suelo y cogió a su hija que se había abalanzado contra él.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo, amor? – preguntó Bella acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, le habría gustado recibirlo de otra manera después de haber estado sin verle desde por la mañana temprano que salió a trabajar, pero les gustaba guardar un poco las distancias cuando los niños estaban delante.

-Muy bien cariño, al fin hemos cerrado el trato de las fábricas Wonka, ya son todas nuestras – contestó Edward - ¿Qué tal tú hoy? ¿Estos trastos te han dejado descansar aunque sea solo un poquito? – preguntó mirando a su hija y sonriéndole para después hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que su hija mediana se revolviera entre sus brazos soltando dulces carcajadas.

-¡Oh, qué pasó tito Eddie! – gritó Kellan dejando la pelota en el suelo y acercándose hacia ellos.

Si – pensaba Edward después de grito de su sobrino – no cabe duda que es hijo de Emmett.

-Hola hombrecito – le contestó Edward en el mismo tono amable que el niño había empleado - ¿Les estas ganando, no?

-Huy si, los tengo fusilados – contestó sonriendo maliciosamente. Edward sabía que no era así, pues era su hijo Anthony el que mejor le daba patadas al balón, Kellan era el de las motos y el de los coches y Jackson en el de los libros.

-¡Serás rata! – gritó Anthony llegando hacia ellos - ¡Si hasta Jackson te va ganando!

-Serás vulgar Anthony, ¿Qué quieres decir con ese 'Si hasta Jackson te gana'? ¿Crees que no estoy lo suficientemente cualificado como para ganaros? Puede más el que quiere que el que puede, que os quede claro – soltó Jackson dejando a Edward y a Bella boquiabiertos, es verdad que el niño tenían un extenso vocabulario, pues amaba como su padre la historia, pero de ahí a emplearla…

-¡Os he encontrado pequeños gamberros! – gritó Emmett llegando hasta donde se encontraban.

-¿Gamberro? – preguntó Anthony alzando una ceja.

-Sí – dijo Emmett acercándose más a su sobrino con pasos chulescos.

-Vuelve a repetirlo si te atreves – contestó Anthony trincándose la boca para no reírse, todos sabían a donde iba a parar esa conversación, era el típico juego de tío a sobrino.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Huy, creo que abuela me llama chicos – murmuró Anthony y echó a correr por el césped con Emmett detrás.

-Nunca maduraran – suspiró Jackson.

Todos se miraron como diciendo, ¿Y ahora?

-Bueno chicos, a comer, ¿No? Tendréis un hambre voraz – murmuró Bella pasándole a Elisabeth a Edward.

Caminaron hacia la gran mesa de madera en la que se encontraba todos en medio del precioso jardín adornado por margaritas, rosas y flores de diferentes especies.

Esme estiró los brazos hacia Edward para que le pasase a la pequeña Elisabeth y Renesmee se acomodó entre sus abuelos. Edward se sentó en una cómoda silla y Bella se sentó en sus piernas.

Edward sonrió al sentir el peso de Bella contra el suyo.

-Vale, sé que estoy gorda – replicó Bella cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no he dicho eso amor – se defendió Edward.

-Para la próxima das tu a luz a tus hijas, ¿Eh?

-Pero amor, que no te he dicho eso, todo eso lo dices tú, a mi me pareces la mujer más guapa, preciosa y perfecta del mundo y créeme que me encanta verte gordita, porque dentro de ti llevas una parte de nosotros – sonrió con dulzura y devoró sus labios.

-Tranquilo chicos, ya vamos a comer – murmuró Alice haciendo que todos estañaran en carcajadas menos Bella que se puso colorada como siempre.

Comieron entre risas, carcajadas, bromas, dulces palabras de amor, de cariño, entre chiste malos que los niños les contaban, entre trozos de comida que paraban directamente en la boca del otro…

Al terminar de comer, Bella le dirigió una mirada cómplice y una gran sonrisa a su marido, este se la devolvió y caminó hasta ella.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos que decirles algo – dijo Edward levantándose de la mesa para hacerse notar y cogiendo a Bella de la mano.

-Adelante – murmuró Jasper dándoles a poyo.

-Veréis, Bella y yo nos amamos…

-Puedes ahorrarte todo eso hermanito – murmuró Alice con impaciencia.

-Vamos a tener trillizos – soltó Bella de sopetón.

-¡ ¿Qué?

.

-Mamá, ¿Me dejas ir a la fiesta de Leonor? –preguntó Renesmee mientras esta y su madre fregaban los platos en la cocina después de la típica cena de todas las noches junto a sus hermanos y su padre.

-¿Con quién vas?

-Con los de siempre.

-¿Quiénes son los de siempre?

-¡Mamá, van todos!

.

-¡Anthony, ven! – gritó Edward desde la planta baja de la mansión.

-¡Ya voy! – contestó el aludido.

-¡Ya!

-¡Qué ya voy!

-¡Ya voy no, ahora!

.

-¿Estás de mal humor? – le pregunta una tarde Anthony a su hermana Renesmee mientras ambos ven la tele en el salón. Renesmee no ha abierto la boca en toda la tarde, y eso es raro ya que habla hasta por los codos, y su cruzada de brazos también denota que algo raro pasa.

Renesmee no contesta.

-¿Es la regla? 

Renesmee le mira fijamente y se descruza de brazos.

-¿Y tu cara de gilipollas? ¡¿Es de nacimiento? - grita, se levanta del sillón y dando fuertes pasos contra el duro suelo se aleja dejando a su hermano mayor con los ojos desorbitados.

.

-Ehy, callaros, que estoy hablando con mi madre – susurra Renesmee sentada en una de las frías calles de Londrés rodeada de botellas de alcohol y adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas.

-¡EH, PASA EL PORRO! – se escucha de fondo.

-¡RENESMEE, VENTE PARA CASA YA!

.

-Cama, no hagas esto más difícil, entiende que me tengo que ir – murmura Elisabeth antes de salir dispara por la puerta camino al instituto.

.

-Si… - dice Anthony por decimocuarta vez a través de la línea telefónica.

-Si…

-Vale…

-Venga…

-Lo sé…

-Ok.

-Vale…

-Sí.

-Que sí.

-Ala, adiós papá – y cuelga la llamada dejando a Edward a través de la línea echando chispas.

.

-¿Qué miras? – le pregunta Anthony una noche a su hermana pequeña Renesmee mientras se viste para ir a una gran fiesta.

-Nada, estaba coleccionando caras de gilipollas y me faltaba la tuya, gracias – y guiñándole un ojo desaparece de la habitación dejando a su hermano mayor más que mosqueado.

.

-¿Me pones una coca-cola? – pregunta Renesmee en el mostrador de Burguer King.

-¿Te vale una pepsi?

-¿Te valen a ti los billetes del monopoly? 

.

Anthony está reunido en su piso de estudiante que comparte con unos cuantos amigos de universidad de diferentes lugares del mundo, están delante de la tele viendo una peli porno, cuando el italiano salta.

-¡Mamma mia!

-¡Oh lalá! – le sigue el francés.

-OOH MY GOD! – sigue el inglés.

-¡Hostia puta! – grita Anthony.

.

-Jeje – murmura Jakson.

-Jeje ¡tú madre, conmigo te ríes bien! – murmura Anthony y todos estallan en carcajadas.

-¡Un mosquito! – grita Renesmee mientras salta de la litera en la gran caravana que los Cullen han alquilado para sus vacaciones.

-¡Mátalo joder!

-No, lleva mi sangre, ¡Es mi hijo!

**N/A: ¿y? Fin :)**


End file.
